Il suffit d'un camping
by trisandtobiasdivergent
Summary: Nino a la super idée d'inviter Adrien, Alya et Marinette 8 jours en vacances au soleil. Marinette a fêté ses 16 ans mais l'absence d'Adrien lui a fait plus de mal qu'elle ne veut le dire. Ses vacances vont-ils les rapprochés ? C'est la mission d'Alya et de Nino !
1. Chapter 1

_**Ma toute première fiction sur cet adorable série animé. C'est en lisant bon nombre de vos fictions que j'ai eu cette envie d'écrire ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !**_

* * *

 _ **Il suffit d'un camping**_

\- Non mais Marinette, c'est quoi cette tête ?!

Alya s'agitait et s'indigna de l'attitude fatiguée de sa meilleure amie qui l'écoutait d'une oreille sourde. Marinette était épuisée après avoir combattue un akuma une bonne partie de la nuit. La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter les jérémiades de sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ses réprimandes. Marinette soupira, elle avait passé une partie de la nuit en tant que LadyBug et la raison de sa présence devant cet arrêt de bus à 6h20 en ce 16 juillet ne gâcherait pas son plaisir de partir en vacance. Les parents de Nino ont eu la super idée d'inviter ses trois meilleurs amis pour 8 jours sur les côtes du Portugal dans un camping sympathique.

\- Nous avons encore 12 heures de voyage Mari, tu me déçois…

\- Bon écoute Alya, nous avons 12 heures de chemin alors oui je vais en profiter pour dormir ! Tu peux comprendre que je sois épuisée ?! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de commencer ses vacances à ce que tu me dispute comme si tu étais ma mère ! S'emporta Marinette épuisée

\- Je ne voulais pas t'énerver…Désolée Mari… Mais j'étais tellement impatiente à l'idée de ce voyage

\- Mais moi aussi Alya, on aura largement le temps pour ça

\- Même si Adrien est dans le coin…Sourit-elle malicieusement

\- Tu es irrécupérable ! Mais raison de plus, Adrien n'est pas le genre à faire à attention à moi de toute façon

\- C'est ce que tu crois ma chérie

\- Alya s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, il n'est même pas venu à mes 16 ans…

\- Mari tu sais…

La jeune fille la coupa en levant sa main vers elle pour l'empêcher d'approfondir le sujet. Adrien était le sujet le plus sensible et le plus douloureux pour Marinette. Il était son point faible, la jeune fille arrivait pourtant à lui parler un peu plus aisément. Elle avait cru avoir une place dans sa vie mais il n'était pas venu à son anniversaire et cette absence lui avait causé plus de mal qu'elle n'aurait voulu le démontrer.

* * *

Marinette engloutit sa valise dans la soute à bagage avec celle d'Alya avant d'entrer dans le bus. La jeune fille était complètement épuisée, sa tête lui vrillait les tympans tellement le sommeil se faisait lourd. Marinette se sentit partir, elle trébucha sur un des sièges en se rattrapant in extremis à un dossier. Alya glissa un hoquet de surprise avant de soutenir sa meilleure amie par les épaules. Elle aida Marinette à s'asseoir sur le premier siège de libre, Alya fut même surprise d'y découvrir un Adrien Agreste endormi. La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne devait rien dire, après tout Marinette était déjà endormie et combien même elle se réveillerait, peut-être que ce rapprochement serait bon pour eux. Marinette avait le don d'être très mystérieuse parfois, ce qui dépassait complètement sa meilleure amie, pourtant dieu sait combien elles sont proches. Alya se posta sur le siège de la rangée opposée, elle admirait ses deux amis et ce dit que ces 12 heures pourrait réconciliés Marinette avec Adrien.

Alya fut rapidement coupée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Nino. La jeune fille lui souria et se leva afin de lui avouer sa position. Nino s'approcha rapidement de la jeune fille avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes enfin la, souria Nino

\- Oui et je vois qu'Adrien n'est pas le plus chaleureux des accompagnants

\- Il est arrivé complètement stone !

Nino tourna la tête et retint un rire en voyant ses deux amis endormis, côte à côte. Il pointa ses amis du doigt en haussant un sourcil envers sa petite amie.

\- Marinette était complètement épuisée, ce n'est pas une lève tôt non plus, je l'ai installé aux côtés d'Adrien en espérant qu'ils se réconcilient

\- Ils étaient fâchés ?

\- non, mais Adrien n'est pas venu pour ses 16 ans et depuis, elle ne l'a pas digérée

\- Sérieux ? Il n'a pas pu venir à cause de son père, il a refusé qu'il aille à son anniversaire et il a eu droit à un cours sur son avenir

\- J'espère qu'il saura lui dire, ça la touche bien plus qu'elle ne veuille me le dire

\- Adrien aussi s'en est voulu et crois moi, il s'est très fort douté que Marinette le prendrait mal

\- Ah les parents, pas toujours facile !

\- Surtout avec un père aussi autoritaire que Gabriel !

\- C'est clair ! J'espère que ces vacances vont les rapprochés, avoua la jeune fille en admirant ses amis

\- On pourrait les aidés un peu ?

\- Tu serais partant ?!

\- Toujours ! On ne peut quand même pas les laissés avec des regrets et des remords

\- Je suis bien d'accord !

Le couple se tapa dans les mains afin de sceller leur promesse.

Nino sortit ses écouteurs et entama un film qu'il partagera avec sa petite amie, le bus quitta l'arrêt à 6h40, 12 heures de route les attendait !

Alya avait la tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, tout en profitant de ce nouveau film. Le couple sortit de leur intimité en sentant le bus quittait la route. L'autobus fit une escale dans sur une aire d'autoroute après deux heures et demi.

\- Premier arrêt, profitez en pour une pause pipi ou pour vous ravitaillez, le prochain arrêt sera dans les deux prochaines heures, pas avant ! S'enquit le chauffeur de bus

Nino et Alya se redressèrent sur leur siège. Nino haussa un sourcil en direction de sa petite amie et se mirent d'accord sur une éventuelle pause pipi. Alya leva un œil vers ses amis pendant que Nino rangeait ses affaires, elle afficha un grand sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

\- Regarde un peu, sourit-elle

Nino se tourna alors vers ses amis et émit un léger rire. La tête de Marinette avait glissé sur l'épaule d'Adrien, qui lui-même avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. Alya ne put s'empêcher de les regarder tendrement avant les prendre en photo, tant la scène était très intime et mignonne.

\- Tu as ta couverture ? S'enquit Nino

\- J'ai gardé le plaid oui

\- On devrait les recouvrir avec

\- Tu as raison

Alya sortit son plaid qu'elle avait emmené dans son sac. Le couple se leva et la jeune fille recouvrit leur deux amis, c'est avec un sourire tendre qu'Alya embrassa légèrement le haut de la tête de Marinette.

Nino pressa ensuite sa petite amie, ils avaient peu de temps avant le départ. Les deux adolescents se rendirent dans la station service afin de soulager leur vessie jusqu'à leur prochaine escale.

Ils ne s'étaient absentés que quelques minutes et pourtant à leur retour, ils découvrirent une Marinette complètement blottit dans les bras du blondinet.

\- Ils sont trop adorable ! S'extasia Alya

\- J'ai hâte de voir la réussite de ces vacances

\- Moi aussi !

Les deux adolescents reprirent leur place mais cette fois-ci, ils guetteraient autant que possible les changements de leurs deux amis.

Le bus reprit sa route pour encore un très long chemin.

* * *

Il était 11h20 quand Adrien agita lentement ses paupières. Il sentit une présence chaude contre lui mais son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil ne lui permit pas d'expliquer cette sensation. Marinette, en sentant bouger le corps du jeune garçon, se réveilla lentement. Elle agita lentement les paupières avant de sentir un bras puissant autour de sa taille, mais où était-elle ? La jeune fille leva enfin les yeux et elle se retrouva dans les yeux émeraude qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Adrien.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et pourtant il lui était impossible de décrocher son regard de celui d'Adrien.

L'adolescent fut tout aussi surpris que la jeune fille mais il était loin de se sentir mal à l'aide, au contraire. Il lui adressa un léger sourire timide qui eut vite raison des joues de Marinette. La jeune fille reprit très vite ses esprits ensuite et se redressa à une vitesse grand V.

Les mouvements des deux adolescents attirèrent l'attention de leurs deux meilleurs amis.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Alya innocemment

\- Oui ! Se hâta de répondre Marinette, on devait se mettre l'une à côté de l'autre, Alya !

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu es limite tombée sur ce siège, en plus vous dormiez tous les deux alors oui j'ai préféré m'asseoir à côté de Nino

\- Tu me le revaudras !

\- Au retour, c'est promit ! Sourit-elle

Marinette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en baissant la tête. Alya émit un petit rire aux allures boudeuses de sa meilleure amie. Elle secoua la tête mais ne changea pas d'idée pour autant et chaque adolescent resta à leur place.

Adrien fut presque blessé par l'attitude de Marinette. Pourtant le jeune garçon de 16 ans et demi se doutait très bien de ce qui pouvait froisser Marinette. Il soupira tout en s'approchant de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'imposer ce voyage à mes côtés…

Marinette eut le souffle coupée. Sa voix était tellement éprise de diverses émotions, elle avait sentit la tristesse et la charge lourde de ses paroles. Elle baissa les bras sur ses genoux et adressa un regard à Adrien, le jeune garçon était désolé.

\- Tu…Tu ne m'as rien imposé…Arriva-t-elle à articuler

\- Et pourtant, je sais bien que ma présence est pesante pour toi et que tu ne me pardonneras jamais

\- Te pardonner de quoi… ?

L'adolescent détailla longuement du regard la jeune fille avant de sortir une petite boite qu'il avait emporté dans son sac. Il lui tendit avec un regard désolé et un petit sourire timide.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Marinette

\- Mais…

\- Mon père m'a empêché de venir à ton anniversaire, il m'a empêché de sortir de la journée, j'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie et je ne suis pas assez bête pour savoir à quel point tu serais déçu de ne pas me voir…

\- Oh, merci…Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je comprends que tu as mieux à faire

Marinette se mordit la lèvre inférieur, cette phrase lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Cependant, Adrien ne voulait pas l'entendre de la même oreille.

\- S'il te plait, je refuse que tu pense un truc pareil, durant cette dernière année de collège je pensais qu'on c'était assez rapproché pour que tu ne bégayes plus autant, assez pour que ma présence à ton anniversaire soit importante pour toi

Il est vrai qu'elle et Adrien s'étaient rapprochés durant cette dernière année de collège. Elle avait réussi au fur et à mesure du temps à espacer ses bégaiements. Alya et Nino avaient un peu forcés les choses aussi, durant cette année, Adrien et Marinette les accompagnaient à presque toutes leurs sorties. Ils étaient allés au cinéma, à la piscine, au restaurant, ils leurs arrivaient même souvent de jouer au tennis ensemble.

\- Je suis désolée…Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, c'est vrai, j'ai été déçu de ne pas te voir surtout qu'on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble avec Nino et Alya

\- ouvre

Marinette prit la boite et l'ouvrit, c'était un petit bracelet en argent agrémenté du signe de l'infini en argent également. Ce bijou était magnifique, elle ne savait pas si elle devait comprendre un quelconque signe mais Adrien est le garçon qui restera à l'infini dans son cœur.

\- Merci, il est magnifique

\- De rien, tu peux aussi dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui te l'a offert, si cela peut rendre les choses plus facile

Marinette se tourna vers le garçon et elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle comprit aussi que les choses entre eux avait changés juste parce qu'il n'était pas venu à son anniversaire et qu'il comptait à ses yeux bien plus qu'elle n'aimerait lui dire. Elle prit le bijou dans ses mains et accorda de nouveau un regard vers le jeune garçon.

\- Je n'ai pas de raison d'agir ainsi…Merci Adrien, je voudrais m'excuser si j'ai pu te blesser dans tout ce que j'ai pus dire…

\- Merci de m'accepter pour le reste du voyage

Marinette lui souria sincèrement cette fois-ci. Elle replaça le bijou dans sa boite et le rangea dans son sac. Elle justifia bien sur qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre et qu'elle le mettra quand ils seront arrivés.

L'ambiance se détendit petit à petit et le bus s'arrêta une énième fois sur un parking vers 12h30.

\- Pause repas ! Vous avez plusieurs restaurant dans cette grande rue et nous reprendrons la route à 14 heures, ne soyez pas en retard ! Bonne appétit à tous, S'enquit le chauffeur

Les passagers lui répondirent avec le même engouement et les quatre amis ressortirent de ce bus. Marinette et Adrien s'étirèrent, ils n'avaient pas quittés le bus depuis quelques heures.

\- La sieste a été bonne ? Se Moqua Alya

\- Je ne suis plus fatiguée si c'est ta question, répondit Marinette

\- Bon, on va se trouver un restaurant pas trop cher ? S'enquit Nino

\- C'est moi qui invite, s'enquit aussitôt Adrien, et j'y tiens !

\- Merci, mec !

Nino savait combien son meilleur ami pouvait être indiscutable quand il voulait offrir. Les amis prirent donc la route vers un restaurant qui pourrait leur faire envie. Adrien était à la tête du groupe avec Marinette légèrement en retrait derrière lui quant à Alya et Nino, ils se tenaient derrière eux, main dans la main.

* * *

 **L'histoire vous plait ? Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Surtout si je dois continuer ou pas, merci à vous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite ! Si vous saviez comme je suis contente de lire vos reviews que ma fic intéresse quelques personnes ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Désolé pour les soucis de conjugaison ! J'ai des soucis de temps, je fais au mieux pour limiter les dégâts et si vous comprenez l'histoire alors ça me rassure lol**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le trajet fut encore long, Marinette s'assoupit sur l'épaule d'Adrien une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent ne manqua sous aucun prétexte le spectacle. Sa respiration douce et régulière qui venait chatouiller son cou, inconsciemment il dévorait son visage endormi avec tendresse.

Nino mit un coup de coude à sa petite amie qui jouait sur son téléphone.

\- Hey, regarde !

Alya releva la tête et sourit en voyant Adrien drapé lentement Marinette du plaid qu'elle leur avait prêté ce matin. Le couple pouvait largement deviner qu'Adrien avait enlacé leur amie et ce sourire tendre sur son visage ne trompait personne.

\- Je suis sur qu'il craque pour Marinette, avoua Alya

\- Il est évasif quand on en parle mais je suis sur qu'il n'est pas indifférent devant elle

\- Elle bégaie moins maintenant devant lui

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué, Marinette est complètement dingue de lui, même un aveugle le verrait !

Alya étouffa son rire afin de ne pas déranger l'intimité qui s'était crée entre Adrien et Marinette. Le reste du voyage allait être plaisant.

* * *

Marinette se réveilla une heure plus tard. Comprenant que son amie se réveillait, Adrien avait tôt fait d'enlever ses bras, sachant que ce geste l'aurait bien plus intimidé qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il ne pouvait résister à ses yeux bleus fraichement éveillés.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu dors…Sourit-il

\- Mer…Merci, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en bafouillant

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es fatigué et moi aussi tu sais, mes nuits sont légèrement agitées en ce moment

\- Je…Connais le même problème, sourit-elle faiblement

\- Alors il faut qu'on profite de ces vacances pour se reposer

\- Normalement

Ils se sourirent et le reste du voyage se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant.

* * *

Les quatre adolescents arrivent enfin au Portugal vers 19h30. Les parents de Nino les attendaient avec impatience, ayant une trop petite voiture pour logé les quatre amis, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que les adolescents prennent le bus.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage les enfants ? S'enquit la mère de Nino

\- Niquel ! Répondit son fils, j'espère qu'on a un emplacement chouette !

\- Vous avez une tente à 200 mètres de la plage, par contre nous n'avons pu obtenir qu'une tente pour quatre personnes, vous devrez partagés

\- Pas de souci, maman ! Justement, c'est plus fun si on est ensemble !

La quadragénaire sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de son fils. Le couple d'adulte fut très content que leur cadeau soit le comble de l'épanouissement de leur fils, sachant pertinemment que les adolescents seraient séparés à la rentrer.

Les quatre adolescents suivirent les deux parents de Nino jusqu'à l'emplacement de leur tente. Adrien se mordait la lèvre mais bon dieu qu'il était heureux d'être là ! Bien sur, il était légèrement inquiet pour la sécurité de Paris pendant son absence, mais il avait bien le droit à des vacances non ? C'est toute premières vacances qu'il puisse être vraiment capable de se souvenir, la dernière fois remontant du temps où sa mère était encore là, mais les souvenirs étaient trop flous. Il savait sa Lady en vacance également, à la même période que lui. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent se demanda un court instant où sa Lady était partie pour ces 8 jours. C'est Marinette qui coupa court à ses pensées en lui rentrant dedans avec sa valise à bout de bras. Ses jours s'empourprèrent et elle s'excusa mille fois encore alors qu'Adrien fut prit d'un énième fou rire en lui répétant mille fois que ce n'était pas grave. Marinette rougit encore plus au rire d'Adrien avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible près d'Alya. L'adolescent aux boucles blondes sourit en secouant la tête, Marinette, fidèle à elle-même. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle était très mignonne quand elle rougissait de la sorte, mais une autre pensée l'envahit très vite. Depuis presque un an, Adrien ne cessait de superposé le visage de LadyBug et Marinette, et il finit par soupirer, à quoi bon chercher ? LadyBug défendrait son identité bec et ongles. Il fut coupé une nouvelle fois par Nino cette fois-ci qui lui administra une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Hey, ça va mec ? Tu as l'air ailleurs

\- ça va, sourit-il, je pensais à nos super vacances, merci de m'avoir invité

\- De rien mec, je te devais bien ça !

Le blondinet lui sourit avant de reprendre sa valise et de rejoindre leurs amis devant la tente.

La tente était assez grande pour eux quatre, une pièce principale si on peut dire et deux emplacements à l'opposé l'une de l'autre qui devait représenter leur chambre. Adrien eu à peine le temps de poser son sac sur le pas de la tente qu'il vit Alya et Nino se précipiter dans un des emplacements et d'y déposer leur tapis et duvets. Le blondinet lança un regard ironique à son meilleur ami qui lui rendit un haussement d'épaule avec un grand sourire du style « désolé mec, ma copine d'abord ».

\- Tu parles d'une amitié, grommela-t-il

Adrien se tourna alors vers la pauvre Marinette qui était devenus une nouvelle fois rouge pivoine en comprenant qu'elle devrait partager ses nuits avec Adrien.

\- Nous allons devoir dormir ensemble, si tu veux je peux me faire une place dans la pièce principale, s'enquit doucement Adrien

\- Impossible, tu vas gêner ! S'interposa Alya, quelques nuits ne vont pas vous tuer ! Allez Marinette, fait pas ta timide !

La dite Marinette ne préféra même pas répondre à ce genre de réprimande et se dirigea vers l'emplacement à droite. La jeune fille déplia son tapis de confort et ensuite son duvet, suivi de près par Adrien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais une solution pour ce soir

\- Tu n'as pas à faire cela, tu as le droit de dormir où tu veux comme nous et nous serons la uniquement pour dormir

\- ma présence ne te dérangera pas ?

\- Non, sourit-elle doucement

Marinette se mentait à elle-même, comment pourrait-elle dormir en paix avec Adrien à ses côtés ?! Elle ne savait pas mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher les vacances du jeune adolescent et de ses deux autres amis.

Dans la pièce principale, les parents de Nino leur confièrent quelques denrées alimentaires et du matériel de camping.

\- Nous serons dans le mobil home à deux pas d'ici si vous avez le moindre problème

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, on devrait se débrouiller

\- Je préfère prévenir, on va manger au restaurant du camping ?

\- Oui !

La petite troupe se rendit au restaurant du camping, il était déjà 20h30 mine de rien. Les parents de Nino s'assirent côte à côte tandis que Nino et Alya se mirent face à face, Adrien et Marinette n'eurent d'autre choix que de se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre et jurèrent que le coup fut monté par leurs amis.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous ferez plaisir les enfants ? S'enquit le père

\- On pourrait se prendre une pizza pour notre première soirée, proposa Nino

\- Pourquoi pas, ça vous dit ?

A l'acquiescement de tous, le choix ne se posa même plus. Chacun fit son choix sur le parfum de la pizza individuelle et la soirée ne pouvait que bien démarrer.

Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à sa camarade de droite. Il profita de la pause toilette de certain pour faire entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Détend toi Marinette, c'est moi qui te rends si nerveuse ? S'enquit-il doucement

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Adrien…

\- Alors pourquoi je suis le seul avec qui tu as le plus de mal à communiquer ? Pourquoi tu bégaies toujours en ma présence ?

Marinette se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion ici. Mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'Adrien était la seule personne qui la troublait à un point qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'expliquer. Elle avait envie de lui crier que s'était parce qu'il l'intimidait et qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui mais sa raison reprit le dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas de mal à communiquer avec toi

\- Alors pourquoi depuis que j'ai été figurant absent à ton anniversaire tout à changer entre nous ? Avant on avait réussi à bâtir des dialogues et une communication stable et depuis plus rien, tu m'adresses à peine la parole et c'est à peine si ton regard soutient le mien

\- Pas ici, Adrien ! Finit-elle par trancher

Les deux adolescents soutinrent le regard de l'autre cette fois-ci et Adrien comprit que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment alors il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Nino et Alya qui avait assisté à l'échange furent très surpris. Ils n'avaient put entendre leur conversation car leur deux amis ont eu la charmante idée de se chuchoter entre eux.

Quand les parents de Nino revinrent, le repas se finit sans encombre. Les conversations étaient animées et le sujet principal était les vacances !

* * *

La soirée tirait sur la fin quand Marinette sentit la main d'Adrien sur la sienne, placé sur la banquette entre eux. La jeune fille, troublée, échangea un regard d'incompréhension au jeune garçon avant d'y lire un regard désolé. Ce regard eut l'effet d'un pincement au cœur chez la jeune fille, pourquoi fallait-il que les sentiments soit si compliqués ? Elle se sentit coupable de son état d'esprit actuel. Marinette lui adressa un timide sourire qui se voulait discret aux yeux des autres, qui étaient dans leur conversation sur la ville. Ce sourire suffit à détendre le jeune garçon, Marinette sentit la pression de la main de l'adolescent s'alléger.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Mari ?

\- Euh, de quoi ? S'enquit Marinette en s'intéressant à sa meilleure amie

\- Rooh, de visiter la ville demain !

\- Ah, bien sur !

Alya fut amusé par la réaction de Marinette. La soirée touchait à sa fin et il était déjà tard.

\- Au dodo ? S'enquirent les parents

\- Oui, le voyage était long, bâilla le jeune métisse

\- Alors, tous au lit ! S'enquit le père en se levant

La petite troupe se leva et ils rejoignirent chacun leur logement. Les quatre adolescents prirent leur nécessaire de toilette dans la tente avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain commune séparé par le côté homme et femme.

Les filles prirent une douche. Marinette aurait bien aimé couler avec sa douche, l'eau chaude, devenant brûlante détendit enfin ses muscles. La jeune fille fit un point sur l'année passée.

Son bégaiement qui avait prit fin après 4 mois de sorties entre amis. Ses sourires avec Adrien, leurs sorties au cinéma, au restaurant, toujours avec Alya et Nino mais un rapprochement avait eu lieu. Elle et Adrien avait réussi à devenir deux amis proches grâce à leurs meilleurs amis en commun. Puis il y avait eu son anniversaire et l'attente interminable de voir le jeune blondinet qui ne viendra jamais. Depuis ce jour, il y avait eu un froid. Ou plutôt une grande déception, elle avait attendu le jeune garçon toute la journée, toute la soirée. Elle savait assurément que son père était sévère mais elle aurait pourtant espérer qu'il lui laisse un peu de répit pour ce jour précis.

Marinette soupira et sortit de la douche après avoir enfilé son pyjama, un débardeur à fine bretelle avec un short qui dévoilait ses longues jambes fines et sculptées. La jeune fille se brossa ensuite les dents et dut affronter la présence d'Alya.

\- Alors, avec Adrien ? S'enquit la jeune métisse en s'essuyant la bouche

Marinette aurait parié sur cette question ! Sa meilleure amie avait les yeux partout et surtout elle attendait ce rapprochement tant espérer.

\- Il n'y a rien avec Adrien

\- Vous vous êtes disputés au resto ?

\- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle

\- Que ce passe-t-il, ça va Mari ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mais je pense que le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu à mon anniversaire me trouble bien plus que je ne pourrais l'avouer…Il m'a fait remarqué que tout était différent depuis

\- Mari…Certes il n'est pas venu mais tu connais son père ? S'enquit-elle en prenant la brune par les épaules

\- Je sais…Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me fais des films, pour moi il n'a pas envie de passer du temps avec moi, il n'a pas envie que je fasse partie de sa vie…

\- Mari ne dit pas ça, nous avons vu son regard moi et Nino et crois moi, tu fais bien partie de sa vie, tu es bien plus importante à ses yeux, bien plus que tu le crois car tu es aveugle

\- J'aimerais te croire…Mais regarde moi Alya, je suis maladroite, je brise tout ce que je peux avoir dans les mains, je n'arrive pas à être sérieuse devant lui, je perds tout mes moyens

\- Tu es juste amoureuse ! Tu es une fille super Marinette, ne crois pas le contraire

\- Hum…

\- Allez, la nuit porte conseil ! Dis-toi que tu vas dormir avec le garçon le plus sexy de tes rêves !

Alya réussit néanmoins à faire rire la jeune fille. Marinette suivit alors son amie vers la sortie, l'air est encore chaud à cette heure. Les filles retournèrent à la tente où les garçons les attendaient.

\- Ah bah enfin ! De vraies gonzesses ! Se moqua Nino

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle peut te faire la gonzesse ? S'enquit malicieusement Alya

\- Euh, ça va aller…

\- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ! S'enquit Marinette avant de partir à son emplacement

La jeune fille ouvrit son duvet et s'y engouffra mais déclina l'idée de se couvrir, la chaleur était pesante. Adrien la rejoignit peu de temps après et prit le soin de zipper leur « chambre ». Le jeune garçon ouvrit son duvet et s'allongea tout comme Marinette. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un bas de jogging souple.

\- Les cheveux détachés te vont très bien

Marinette se tourna vers le jeune garçon et sourit légèrement en l'admirant. Il était allongé, les yeux fermés, il était incroyablement beau dans cette position. Les yeux de la jeune brune glissèrent sur le torse de l'adolescent de 16 ans et demi, il avait un corps de futur homme qui se dessinait, elle pouvait y voir les prémices des muscles abdominaux et pectoraux ce qui eu l'effet de la faire rougir encore plus. Marinette reprit ses esprits et s'allongea sur le dos avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

\- Merci…Répondit-elle timidement

\- Bonne nuit, sourit-il

\- Bonne nuit…Et je suis désolé pour cette soirée

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, tu devrais te reposer, tu es épuisée

\- Adrien…

Sentant le son tremblant de sa voix, le dit Adrien ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Marinette était assise sur son duvet, les jambes relevées sous sa poitrine, elle avait croisé les bras sur ses genoux tout en y déposant sa tête vers le jeune homme. La jeune fille avait les yeux brillant, si brillant que les yeux du chaton purent les découvrirent sans difficultés et cette image lui fendit le cœur.

\- Viens la Marinette, je n'aurais pas du insister lors du repas, s'enquit-il en lui tendant un bras

\- C'est toi qui a raison, je ne comprends pas pourquoi notre amitié aurait changé juste pour une stupide anniversaire

\- Pas un stupide anniversaire, TON anniversaire, si tu savais combien j'avais envie de venir, t'avoir déçu est blessant aussi pour moi tu sais

\- Vraiment… ?

\- Bien sur Mari et je n'ai pas envie de repartir de zéro, à l'époque où me parler relevait d'un grand défi pour toi

\- Je t'énervais à ce point ?

\- Tu ne m'énervais pas mais j'avais vraiment envie qu'on puisse être amis et avoir une discussion normale

\- Et j'ai tout gâché comme tu vois

\- J'ai eu tort

\- comment tu peux dire ça ?

\- Regarde, nous avons une discussion sérieuse et tu ne bégaies pas et je pense que si Alya et Nino nous foutais pas la pression, on s'en sortirait mieux, non ?

\- Possible, avoua-t-elle en hochant les épaules avec un petit sourire sincère

\- Allez viens la, on doit se reposer

Adrien la prit dans ses bras, il n'eu pas vraiment à forcer pour qu'elle s'allonge dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon sourit en sentant Marinette se détendre contre lui, il put enfin fermer les yeux paisiblement. Marinette se détendit mais bon dieu que son cœur battait à tout rompre, la sensation d'être dans les bras d'Adrien était plus que troublant pour la jeune fille. Mais le sommeil eut raison des deux amis et ils s'endormirent ensuite très vite sans se douter que leurs deux amis n'ont rien loupé de leur conversation…

* * *

 **La suite vous a plut alors ? Si vous avez des petites idées, je suis preneuse et je verrais si je peux les intégrer dans ma fic ^^**

 **Merci à vous de lire, et merci de me donner votre avis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite, cette fic ne devrait faire que 8 ou 9 chapitres, un chapitre par jour de vacance. Je le vois comme ça pour le moment ! Merci à vos reviews très gentille, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma première fiction miraculous plaise ! Bisous à vous**

* * *

Le lendemain, Adrien fut le dernier à se réveiller. Il se sentit bien seul quand il s'aperçu de l'absence de Marinette. Le blondinet se leva et attrapa ses vêtements avant de sortir de la tente. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir ses amis mais ne se posa pas plus de question et fila dans la salle de bain commune. Le jeune blond repensa à leur discussion d'hier soir, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Marinette. Il ne voulait pas la troubler mais en même temps il voulait se rapprocher encore plus d'elle, en savoir plus sur la jeune fille maladroite et adorable qu'elle est.

LadyBug ou Marinette ?

Adrien était perdu et rageait de se sentir partagé entre elles deux. Adrien comparait souvent sa Lady avec Marinette physiquement mais elles ont un caractère complètement différent… LadyBug est sur d'elle, très agile, très vive et qui ne manque pas de confiance en soit et de franchise. Marinette est plutôt discrète et très maladroite, elle n'a pas confiance en elle ce qui la rend mignonne mais tellement différente de sa Lady que s'en est troublant pour le jeune garçon.

Adrien soupira et sortit enfin de la salle de bain et prit le chemin de sa tente. Il retrouva tous ses amis devant son emplacement justement, il fronça les sourcils et les rejoignit.

\- Vous étiez où ? Accusa-t-il

\- Adrien ! S'exclama Nino, on était partit chercher le petit déjeuner

\- Vous auriez pu me réveiller…Bougonna-t-il en rangeant ses affaires

\- Alors la, tu t'adresses à Marinette !

\- Alya !

Le jeune blond se redressa de la tente et s'intéressa à la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on me réveille ?

\- Tu étais épuisé hier ! Alors j'ai dit à Alya et Nino qu'on te réveillerait à notre retour pour que tu puisses profiter encore un peu de ton sommeil ! Essaya-t-elle de se justifier

\- C'est surtout que tu le trouvais trop mignon pour le réveiller ! Rit Alya

\- Rooh, Alya ! Rougit-elle

Adrien sourit doucement en voyant Marinette devenir rouge pivoine. Les deux solutions étaient mignonnes l'une comme l'autre et le fait d'avoir l'attention de Marinette le fit sourire.

\- Bon ça passe, mais demain hors de question de ne pas me réveiller

\- Promis !

Ils se sourirent et inconsciemment le regard d'Adrien se porta sur les poignets nus de la jeune brune. C'est quand Marinette porta ses mains dans son dos qu'Adrien comprit qu'il avait fixé un peu trop longuement ses poignets. Il lui adressa un regard d'excuse et le petit groupe se rendit sur une table de pique-nique pour déjeuner.

\- Si on ne revient pas trop tard on pourrait aller à la plage, proposa Nino

\- Pourquoi pas ! Acquiesça Adrien

\- On pourra essayer nos nouveaux maillots, hein Marinette ?! Sourit malicieusement la jeune métisse

La jeune brune fusilla du regard sa meilleure amie, c'est Alya qui avait choisi leur maillot et Marinette savait d'avance qu'elle le regretterait.

\- J'ai hâte de vous voir avec, Alya a toujours beaucoup de goût, sourit tendrement Nino à sa petite amie

\- Je crains le pire…Murmura Marinette

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que les amis débarrassèrent leur table et firent leur vaisselle du matin.

\- ça ne vous dérange pas si je pars faire un petit tour ? S'enquit Marinette

\- pas de souci, Nino et moi allons voir ses parents

\- Et moi je vais appeler mon père pour quand même le prévenir qu'on soit bien arrivé

Les amis se mirent d'accord et Marinette prit le chemin opposé à ses amis.

\- on se retrouve à midi au restaurant du camping ? Proposa Nino

\- ça marche, je préviendrais Marinette

\- Super, à tout à l'heure

Le couple partit en direction du mobil home des parents de Nino. Adrien en profita pour joindre son père mais sans surprise il tomba sur Nathalie.

\- Oui Adrien ?

\- Je pourrais parler à mon père ?

\- Il est occupé en ce moment même, il est en rendez vous

\- Je vois…Dites lui seulement que nous somme bien arrivé

\- Je lui dirais, bonne vacance monsieur Agreste

\- Merci Nathalie

Le blondinet raccrocha en soupirant, il devait s'y attendre. Il redressa la tête, il avait besoin d'être entouré, il ressenti le besoin de voir la bouille rougissante de Marinette. Adrien prit alors le chemin que Marinette avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Le jeune garçon marcha un long moment, décidément, elle avait fait du chemin. Il fut vite coupé ses pensées au son de la voix de la jeune fille qu'il cherchait.

A qui pouvait-elle bien discuter ? Il s'approcha alors lentement et il découvrit Marinette adossée à un arbre. Et c'est la qu'il le vit…Le petit insecte volant sur l'épaule de Marinette.

\- Marinette, ne te fais pas autant de souci

\- Je suis divisée en deux Tikki…

\- Tu devrais bien plus profiter de tes vacances en plus tu as la chance d'être en compagnie d'Adrien

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle doucement, le pauvre, je dois être un boulet pour lui, avoua-t-elle en se cachant le visage avec ses mains

\- Mais non, tu as toujours été sensible à sa présence

\- Tu crois que je puisse avoir une chance un jour de lui parlé normalement ?

\- Il te suffit de prendre un peu de LadyBug et de le mettre dans Marinette

\- Facile à dire, rit-elle

\- Profite de tes vacances Marinette, je suis la si tu as besoin

\- Merci d'être la Tikki, c'est drôle mais te parler me fait du bien, c'est peut être idiot mais les patrouilles avec chat noir me manque, je me demande ce qu'il fait à cet instant…

 _\- Il t'observe ma Lady…_

Adrien était sous le choc. Ce matin même il comparait leur caractère complètement différent et la il avait la certitude que Marinette était sa LadyBug. Adrien se laissa tomber contre un arbre, sa Lady qu'il aimait tant, qu'il admirait tant était la même personne, sa meilleure amie maladroite, nerveuse, Marinette. Déçu ? Non, pas une seule seconde, il était seulement frustré de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt, depuis 4 ans qu'ils se connaissent. Les choses pourraient se simplifier, il n'aurait plus à lutter contre ses sentiments envers LadyBug et Marinette. Adrien se surprit à sourire franchement et à rire d'un rire incontrôlable. Sa meilleure amie et sa Lady était la même personne et il avait été idiot de n'avoir rien vu.

Quand Adrien se reprit, il chercha Plagg du regard qui était concentré sur la scène de Tikki et Marinette.

\- Plagg, tout va bien ?

\- Elle est toujours aussi ma belle…Souffla-t-il

\- Plagg ?

Adrien leva la tête et vit que son kwami admirait le petit kwami de Marinette et un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

\- Plagg, tu la connais ?

\- C'est Tikki, nous avons le même âge, je suis plus vieux de 4 mois

\- Et ?

\- Nous nous sommes marié un 14 septembre, il faisait chaud encore à cette époque, nous avions 25 ans à cette période, elle m'a donné un fils que nous n'avons plus jamais revu depuis notre transformation…

\- Plagg…Je suis désolé, alors tu étais humain avant ? Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- C'est une autre histoire, gamin, maintenant c'est à la tienne avec Marinette que tu dois penser

Le jeune garçon acquiesça mais il fut touché par l'histoire apparemment dramatique de son kwami. Plagg qui était si distant à ses histoires d'amour. Adrien lui ouvrit sa poche de chemise et Plagg s'y glissa sagement. Le jeune garçon reprit ses esprits et prit une démarche naturelle jusque Marinette.

\- Hey, Marinette !

Il vit Tikki se cacher rapidement mais il fit comme si de rien était. Il valait mieux être discret pour le moment.

\- Adrien ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis tout seul alors j'ai eu envie de te rejoindre, je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

\- Non du tout, tu veux t'asseoir ou marcher ?

\- On pourrait marcher un peu ?

\- D'accord

Adrien aida Marinette à se relever et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud quand même, soupira Adrien

\- je suis d'accord, en même temps tu as une chemise en plus de ton débardeur

\- Tu me demandes de me déshabiller ? Sourit-elle

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Rougit-elle

\- Je plaisante ! Rit-il

Marinette déclina légèrement la tête tout en rougissant. Adrien trouva cette scène incroyablement mignonne, il se faisait un malin plaisir à la taquiner.

\- Au fait, c'est vrai qu'Alya ai choisi vos maillots de bain ?

\- Oui, rougit-elle encore plus, elle y tenait absolument et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, je ne sais même pas s'il me va

\- Alya a bon goût, je suis sur qu'il tira très bien et je ne sens pas le mauvais coup

\- Tu ne connais pas assez Alya alors

\- Ce serait mesquin de faire ça, surtout qu'on va souvent se rendre à la plage

\- Je ne sais pas, je découvrirais ça ce soir

\- on rentre au camping ?

\- Oui, je commence à avoir faim

Les deux amis firent demi-tour et Adrien en profita pour prendre la main de la jeune fille. Marinette resta interdite quelques secondes avant de rougir légèrement et de serer timidement sa main. Adrien la détendit en caressant sa main avec son pouce, son sourire franc détendit l'adolescente et elle lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Les deux amis rentrèrent donc au camping et leurs mains se séparèrent à l'arrivée au restaurant, sachant pertinemment que leurs deux amis n'attendaient que ça.

\- Bonne balade les amoureux ? Lança Alya tout sourire

\- Alya s'il te plait…soupira doucement Adrien, et oui notre balade était bonne

\- bon, on mange ? J'ai faim, coupa Marinette

Les parents de Nino convièrent les adolescents à l'intérieur du restaurant. Alya et Nino s'efforcèrent à nouveau à mettre leur deux amis l'un à côté de l'autre. Cet effort fit sourire Adrien, il savait que Nino était prêt à tout pour le mettre avec Marinette et qu'Alya n'était pas mieux. Marinette réprimanda son amie discrètement avant de prendre place entre elle et Adrien.

Le groupe mangea bien plus équilibré que la veille au soir.

* * *

Une fois le repas échangé, les adolescents se rendirent à leur tente afin de se préparer. Les filles s'équipèrent de leur téléphone portable ainsi que de leur appareil photo. Les garçons se suffirent de leur portable, enfin Adrien avait quand même glissé son appareil photo dans sa poche, au cas où.

\- Vous êtes prêt les jeunes ? S'enquit le père

\- oui

\- On prend la voiture ?

\- Non, à pied, autant visiter les alentours, soutint Adrien

\- Je suis d'accord, continua Marinette, si on part en voiture on peut louper plein de chose

\- J'en connais une qui veut passer du temps avec Adrien…S'enquit Alya malicieusement

\- Alya…

Marinette lui lança un regard exaspéré, elle aimerait parfois qu'Alya oublie ses sentiments pour Adrien. Surtout quand le jeune homme en question est présent, cela reste extrêmement gênant pour Marinette.

Alya lui adressa un large sourire avant de prendre le bras de Nino et de sortir du camping. Les parents de Nino étaient en avant, Alya et Nino qui suivaient derrière main dans la main, suivi de Marinette et Adrien. La jeune fille fixait les mains de Nino et Alya, elle ne l'avouerait pas tout haut mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait aimé la main chaude d'Adrien dans la sienne… Marinette devait se ressaisir, elle n'est pas à sa hauteur et de toute façon Adrien ne la voit pas de cette façon…

Justement perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement en sentant la main d'Adrien sur son épaule.

\- Hey Marinette, sa va ?

\- Je…Euh oui, j'étais ailleurs

\- J'ai vu ça, sourit-il, tu t'ennuies tellement avec nous que tu t'évades ailleurs ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non ! S'enquit-elle en écarquillant les yeux

\- Déstresse, je plaisantais, c'est Alya qui te mets dans cet état ?

La jeune fille soutint son regard et finit par secouer la tête au bout de quelques secondes, même si elle devait avouer que son amie la mettait mal à l'aise avec toutes ses allusions. Adrien se doutait bien de son malaise mais elle était si mignonne avec ses joues rougissantes qu'il n'osa pas relever. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de reprendre leur route derrière leurs deux amis qui n'ont même pas idée de la scène qui s'est déroulée.

Le groupe visita quelques monuments et prirent de nombreuses photos, le Portugal est un pays charmant.

\- Marinette, mets toi en face, je voudrais te prendre en photo

\- Euh, ok

La jeune fille se rendit devant le nouveau bâtiment tout comme lui avait demandé Alya. A sa grande surprise, elle fut rejointe par Adrien qui lui accorda un grand sourire.

\- Une photo seule c'est triste non ? Je peux poser avec toi ?

\- Bien sur, sourit-elle

Adrien se mit aux côtés de Marinette pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alya et Nino. Adrien passa son bras autour de la taille de Marinette tout en la serrant contre lui. Le jeune homme sourit à l'idée qu'elle devait être rouge pivoine et que la photo s'en ressentira.

\- Parfait ! Sourit Alya, vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux !

Marinette sourit, elle dut se retenir de hurler à Alya de lui envoyé cette fameuse photo. Ils reprirent la route, Adrien attendit que leurs amis s'éloignent avant d'attraper Marinette par le bras.

\- Attends, Marinette

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux ?

Elle fixa son téléphone et comprit qu'il veut une photo d'elle. Elle rougit légèrement en cherchant s'il plaisantait ou non, quand elle vit de la sincérité dans son regard elle sourit et hocha la tête. Adrien passa son bras autour du cou de Marinette, leur visage était collé l'un à l'autre et il prit cette précieuse photo. L'adolescent fut ravi de la photo, les joues de Marinette étaient toute légèrement rouges et ses yeux bleus brillaient, ce qui rendait la photo vraiment magnifique.

\- Magnifique, merci

\- de rien, sourit-elle doucement

\- il faut vite les rattraper !

Adrien prit le bras de Marinette et rejoignit rapidement le groupe. Il ne pourrait pas exprimer combien il était heureux de se sentir si libre avec sa Lady. Ses petits moments volés, loin de leurs amis, il sentait Marinette se détendre un peu plus avec lui, il pouvait maintenant être plus proche et partager des moments un peu plus complices.

La visite se termina dans un café autour d'une glace en fin d'après midi. Le groupe rentra au camping vers 16h00.

\- Plage ? Proposa Alya

\- Oui, il est tôt encore

\- Marinette ? Sourit-elle

\- C'est bon Alya, je te suis…

Alya afficha un grand sourire et traina sa meilleure amie dans la salle de bain avec les maillots de bains.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut se faire du souci ? S'enquit Adrien

\- Avec Alya toujours mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sadique à ce point

\- Tu sais, elle rend Marinette très mal à l'aise, vos allusion l'exaspère un peu

\- Pas toi ? Sourit-il

\- Pour être franc, un peu aussi…

\- Tu ne peux pas renier que tu es dingue de Marinette !

\- Je ne le renie pas si c'est ça que tu veux entendre mais j'aimerais que les choses ce fasse naturellement sans la brusquer

\- Un petit coup de pouce ne fait pas de mal, à ce rythme dans 5 ans vous en serez au même stade !

\- Nino, tu peux me faire confiance, pour moi l'important est de passer du temps avec elle durant ces vacances

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu ne peux pas lui dire ce que tu ressens

\- Ce genre de chose prend du temps, je veux être sur de ce qu'elle ressent pour moi et je veux que ce moment soit parfait…Sans vous deux derrière nous, sourit-il

\- Fait avaler ça à Alya

\- C'est ta copine, tu ne peux pas lui dire de nous laisser un tout petit plus d'espace ?

\- Je verrais, mais vous pouvez faire des sorties sans nous aussi

\- C'est vrai

Les deux garçons se sourirent, Adrien pouvait tout confier à Nino, sans lui, il n'aurait pas connut l'adolescence qu'il a aujourd'hui. Les deux adolescents se rendirent dans la salle de bain pour homme et se mirent en boxer de bain. Ils rejoignirent leur tente ensuite et enfilèrent leurs tongs, ils prirent leur serviette de plage mais les filles n'étaient toujours pas revenues.

\- Elles font quoi ?! Ah les filles…

\- Tu dis ça mais tu es bien content d'avoir sa présence sous ta couette, sourit le blond

\- Euh...Bon, on devrait aller voir

Le blondinet explosa d'un rire franc. Il tapa sa main sur l'épaule de Nino avant de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain des femmes. Nino fut le premier à toquer.

\- Les filles tout va bien ? Alya, tu es là ?

\- Oui, oui, bon Marinette sort de cette douche !

Les garçons pouvaient entendre la voix étouffée de Marinette qui n'avait aucunement envie de sortir.

\- Si tu ne sors pas, je te sors moi-même !

Un loquet se fit entendre et Alya s'enthousiasma.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique Mari !

\- Au secours, je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- Mais non, tu me remercieras !

\- C'est hors de question que je sorte de cette salle de bain sans ma serviette !

\- Mari…

\- Alya, je ne sortirais pas de cette salle de bain sans ma serviette !

\- d'accord, d'accord, je vais chercher nos serviettes !

Alya sortit et découvrit les deux garçons qui pouffaient de rire.

\- Rigoler va, c'est vos yeux qui vont pleurer quand vous ne pourrez pas nous toucher !

\- Parle pour Adrien, sourit Nino en voulant enlacer sa petite amie

\- Vas-y prend ma défense, ça fait plaisir ! Ironisa le jeune blond

\- Je t'en prie

\- Bon les gars, Marinette attend

\- Ah oui

Alya se mit à rire avant de retourner à leur tente et de piquer ses tongs et celles de Marinette ainsi que leurs serviettes de bain. La jeune fille retourna dans la salle de bain et Marinette noua la serviette à sa poitrine avant de sortir. Cette fois-là ce fut au tour d'Adrien de rougir, il ne vit que la lanière blanche qui lui épousait les omoplates mais il imagina combien son maillot devait être plaisant à voir.

Alya les poussa presque tous à partir vers la plage. Une fois la tâche effectuée, le groupe d'amis trouva une place dans un endroit calme sans trop d'agitation.

\- Allez Marinette, ne fait pas ta timide, c'est juste un maillot de bain !

\- Et c'est toi qui l'as choisi !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas la différence, sourit-elle, Nino tu viens te baigner ?

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Alya emmena son petit ami vers l'océan en laissant sa meilleure amie avec Adrien. Marinette soupira et se résigna à retirer sa serviette attachée autour de son corps afin de la déposer sur le sable. Adrien détourna la tête afin de cacher ses rougissements. Elle était incroyablement belle, son haut de maillot était rouge bustier avec un fin morceau de tissu blanc qui lui encerclait les omoplates et qui ne servait pas à grand-chose. Sa culotte de bain était également rouge mais avec ce même tissu blanc sur chaque côté formant un petit nœud, comme si la pièce de ce maillot ne tenait qu'à ces deux petits nœuds blanc. Adrien eut le courage de croiser à nouveau son regard, son haut était adapter à sa morphologie, peut-être un peu cintré, ce qui lui donnait une poitrine généreuse.

\- Ce…Ce maillot…Te va à ravir, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant

Marinette releva la tête vers lui, un compliment ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bredouillé comme elle l'avait tant fait avec lui. Elle lui plaisait avec ce maillot ? D'un seul coup ses doutes et ses médisances envers Alya disparurent, elle voulait croire qu'elle plaisait à Adrien dans ce maillot.

\- Merci…Murmura-t-elle doucement

\- Tu veux aller te baigner ? Sourit-il

\- Avec plaisir

Adrien se releva et aida Marinette à en faire autant. Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Marinette qui acquiesça avec un très large sourire, les deux amis plongèrent à l'eau ensuite.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard complice et plongèrent une nouvelle fois.

Alya et Nino nageaient tranquillement à quelques mètres du large, afin de ne plus avoir pied. La rousse était blottit dans les bras de son petit ami qui lui susurrait dans l'oreille à quel point elle était ravissante dans son maillot de bain.

\- Tu es as croqué tu sais, susurra Nino en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune fille

\- Grr, tu vas me faire fondre avec juste une pièce de ton maillot, frissonna-t-elle

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas besoin de plus

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant un petit moment avant que chacun trouve le front de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Alya lui accorda un immense sourire avant de se sentir tirer par le fond. Elle poussa un cri qui fut vite étouffer par sa chute sous l'eau, Nino ne fut pas en reste et se débattait contre son assaillant.

Les deux amoureux remontèrent à la surface après quelques secondes de panique sous l'eau. Et c'est là qu'ils virent les deux visages hilares de Marinette et Adrien. Les deux amis partageaient un fou rire sans nom, Alya et Nino découvrirent sans problème leur assaillant.

\- Vous allez nous le payer ! Tonna Nino

\- On fait moins le malin, hein ?!

\- Vous allez voir vous deux

\- Viens Marinette, nage !

Les deux amis reprirent leurs brasses avec Nino et Alya à leur trousse. Marinette devait avouer qu'Adrien était un excellent nageur, une facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Les deux métisses prenaient de la vitesse et la pauvre Marinette commençait à fatiguer. Elle dut s'arrêter à bout de souffle, ses muscles étaient engourdis. Voyant la jeune fille flancher, Adrien lui prit la main et ils nagèrent jusqu'à des rochers. Le blond l'emmena dans un tas de rochers qui reposait heureusement sur du sable. Adrien aida Marinette à s'asseoir contre l'un d'eux avant de s'approcher d'un autre rocher pour guetter l'approche de leurs amis.

\- Par ici, je les ai vus passer près des rochers ! Tonna la voix d'Alya

\- Ils vont nous trouver…Avoua une petite voix

\- Marinette, chut !

Il avait sursauté en entendant la voix si proche de Marinette. Elle s'était remise sur ses deux pieds et l'avait rejoins pour guetter l'approche de leur amis.

\- La, j'ai entendu une voix ! S'exclama Nino

Adrien attrapa le poignet de Marinette et l'emmena contre des rochers éloignés. Ses oreilles de chat étaient en alertes, quand enfin il entendit ses amis s'éloigner, il sentit le souffle de Marinette contre sa peau. Il réalisa alors leur position. Marinette était collée au rocher et Adrien avait ses deux avant bras de chaque côté de son visage, d'ailleurs son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Marinette. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille contre sa nuque, il détourna la tête vers elle. Ils se retrouvèrent presque front contre front, le regard d'Adrien se perdit alors sur les lèvres rosées de Marinette. Elle était rouge pivoine mais il lui était impossible de dégager le corps d'Adrien du sien, déjà il avait plus de force qu'elle et ensuite elle était dans un état second, tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Le souffle d'Adrien se mélangea au sien, leurs amis étaient partis, ils n'avaient plus de raison de se cacher. Pourtant le regard d'Adrien était brûlant, il n'avait aucune envie de partir et quitter cette bulle si apaisante… Si intime… Il baissa légèrement la tête et frôla les lèvres de Marinette avec les siennes. C'était court, bref, presque invisible mais il avait senti un quart de seconde les lèvres de Marinette répondre positivement à cet échange. Adrien glissa légèrement ses lèvres sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille dans un très léger baiser, comme une plume lui caressant les lèvres. Il sentit une nouvelle fois la réponse positive à cette invitation, un très court instant mais qui suffit à lui envoyer une chaleur indescriptible dans le ventre. Il s'écarta alors lentement de son amie, ils étaient rougissant l'un comme l'autre. Il lui proposa sa main, impossible de discuter après un échange pareil. Marinette prit sa main et les deux amis plongèrent de nouveau.

* * *

De retour sur la plage, les deux amis avait retrouvés leur serviette. Alya et Nino leurs firent de grand signes de loin, les amoureux avaient décidés de se baigner encore un moment. Adrien et Marinette pensèrent en même temps que c'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Ils s'allongèrent sur leur serviette, le soleil se chargerait de leur dorer la peau. Ils avaient repris leur esprit au bout de quelques longues minutes. Ils se souriaient enfin normalement, et c'est à ce moment qu'Adrien réalisa une chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'un garçon de 19/20 ans regardait ou plutôt matait la belle Marinette. Un sentiment nouveau grimpa dans le sang d'Adrien, de la colère. De la Jalousie ? Peut-être.

Marinette était sublime et ce maillot la mettait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Adrien n'avait pas pensé que le corps si parfait de sa meilleure amie serait désiré par d'autre hommes. Et sur ce point, le jeune Agreste n'était pas décidé à partager sa princesse comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Adrien suivit du regard l'homme en question qui se transforma en plusieurs mâles remplis d'hormones en effervescences. Mais un des mecs se distingua et faisait de l'œil à Marinette, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Alors après plusieurs échanges rieurs avec ses amis qu'Adrien ne supportait pas, l'homme en question se mit à dévorer des yeux le corps de Marinette avec surement des pensées qui ne doivent pas être innocente. La goutte d'eau pour le jeune homme qui explosa, il se redressa tout en serrant les poings avec le regard noir et les sourcils froncés.

\- ça va, t'as fini de la regarder comme ça ?!

\- Euh…Je…

Le jeune homme de 20 ans fut surpris et ne s'attendait pas à être prit la main dans le sac. Mais rien n'échappe aux yeux de Lynx d'Adrien, surtout quand ça concerne ceux qu'il aime.

\- Arrête de la regarder comme un bout de viande ou je t'assure que ça ira mal pour toi ! Grogna-t-il

\- On ne fait que regarder

\- Eh bah regarde ailleurs ! Je t'interdis de poser tes yeux de chacal sur elle, troufion !

Le jeune homme de 20 ans allait se lever pour affronter le jeune blond mais il fut arrêté par ses amis.

\- Non laisse tomber, tout le monde nous regarde !

Le jeune homme se ravisa mais Adrien était bien trop en colère pour se calmer. Il sentit une main rassurante sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et vit le visage doux et rougissant de Marinette.

\- Adrien…C'est fini, ils sont partis

\- J'en reviens pas de comment ils parlaient de toi !

\- C'est gentil d'avoir prit ma défense…Calme toi maintenant

La jeune fille força son ami à s'allonger sur le dos. Adrien ferma les yeux tout en soupirant lourdement, il pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre à toutes allures contre sa poitrine.

Quelques secondes après, il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Marinette.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton premier jour de plage

\- Tu ne l'as pas gâché, sourit-elle doucement

Ils sourirent doucement, presque tendrement. Une tension était née entre eux, une tension palpable et lourde, une tension physique était née de cet échange intime dans les rochers. Cette tension ne demandait qu'à être assouvie, mais elle procurait tellement une chaleur enivrante dans leur ventre qu'ils ne voulaient rien changer.

* * *

En fin de journée, les amis retrouvèrent les adultes pour manger dans ce fameux restaurant. Toujours les mêmes places attribués, mais les deux amis se sont fait à l'idée que c'était devenue une habitude maintenant. Le repas s'était très bien déroulé et les adolescents souhaitèrent la bonne nuit aux parents avant de regagner leur tente.

\- On fait quoi ce soir ? S'enquit Nino

\- Et bien moi, je proposerais bien de voir le coucher de soleil sur la plage mais si Adrien nous lâche une nouvelle crise de jalousie, on n'est pas sortit ! Rit Alya

\- Alya ! Gronda Marinette, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est mignon ma chère !

\- Je suis sur que toute la plage l'a entendu !

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux, si ce n'est pas une preuve que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre…continua Alya malicieusement

\- Bon Alya ça suffit ! Explosa Marinette, tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! On ne peut pas passer des vacances sans allusion à moi ou Adrien ?! Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien d'être ignoré des garçons parce que je suis trop idiote pour faire attention à ce que je suis ?!

\- Marinette…

Il était trop tard, Marinette était partit en courant. Alya se sentit un peu bête, elle voulait tout le bonheur possible pour son amie mais elle n'avait pas pensé être si lourde. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son petit amie pour pleurer silencieusement.

\- Désolé Adrien, mais vous vous aimez c'est évident…Pourquoi il n'y a que vous pour ne pas le voir ?

\- Tu sais Alya, les sentiments amoureux sont des choses délicates qui prennent du temps et je crois que Marinette a besoin de temps, elle a besoin de se laisser aller seule

\- Tu ne renies pas tes sentiments pour Marinette

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de les renier, Marinette est une fille formidable que j'admire depuis le premier jour et jamais je ne la forcerais à quoique ce soit, je veux que ça reste naturel entre nous, si ça se trouve elle va découvrir que je ne suis pas le garçon qu'elle cherche et se trouvera quelqu'un d'autre

\- C'est impossible ! Elle t'aime trop pour ça !

\- Laisse le temps faire les choses, je veux profiter du temps présent avec elle, mon père ne m'en laisse pas beaucoup, je l'ai déjà blessé alors j'aimerais profiter de ses vacances pour être près d'elle

\- Je comprends…

\- D'ailleurs Alya et toi Nino, ça ne vous dérange pas si je passe la journée juste avec Marinette demain ?

\- Pas de souci, sourit son meilleur ami, comme ça moi et Alya ont va pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble

\- Tu comptes l'emmener où ? S'enquit Alya

\- Surprise, sourit-il, je ne veux quand même pas que tu déballes tous mes secrets à Marinette et je crois qu'une journée en amoureux vous ferez du bien, c'est vrai quoi je comprends, vous devez bien avoir envie d'être un peu seul et pas toujours avec vos amis ou les parents

\- C'est bien vrai ! Avoua immédiatement Nino

Alya sourit et embrassa son petit ami. Adrien avait raison, elle mourrait d'envie de passer du temps avec Nino en tête à tête. Le blond sourit et avertit ses amis qu'il partait à la recherche de Marinette. Il savait où elle était, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle aimerait être en ce moment.

* * *

Adrien se rendit sur la plage déserte. Il découvrit Marinette à quelques mètres du large, assise sur le sable, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Le blond sourit et la rejoignit silencieusement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- ça va Marinette ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais du parler à Alya de cette façon

\- Elle va s'en remettre, et il faut avouer qu'elle est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins

\- C'est vrai…

\- Tu me permets de regarder le coucher de soleil avec toi ?

\- Bien sur, sourit-elle

Adrien s'asseya à ses côtés, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Marinette blottit sa tête contre son épaule et ils regardèrent ainsi, silencieusement, le soleil se coucher pour un jour meilleur.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous à plus ? J'en suis au chapitre 5 que j'écris actuellement ^^ Je suis tellement inspirée que je pense vous offrir la suite rapidement, demain vous aurez le chapitre 4 les amis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme promis la suite ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira...**

 **Petite info, possible de m'écrire vos reviews en message privé ? Le site à un soucis et je ne peux pas lire vos reviews, grrr et c'est pour tous le monde ! Merci à vous !**

* * *

La nuit fut mouvementée, il y avait eu pas mal de vent.

Marinette se résigna à se lever vers 8h30, le sommeil ne la gagnerait plus. Elle voulut se lever mais fut surprise de sentir les bras d'Adrien qui l'avait sentit bouger.

\- Adrien…Murmura-t-elle

\- Il est trop tôt encore, dors

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir

\- Et tu compte faire quoi à cette heure ? S'enquit-il en ouvrant un œil

\- Je ne sais pas… Attendre que tous le monde se lève

\- Dis pas de bêtise, rendors toi, insista-t-il en l'encerclant de ses bras

La jeune fille soupira mais n'est pas contre un câlin. Depuis leur arrivé, Marinette avait très vite comprit qu'Adrien était du genre câlin au réveil. Cette facette de sa personnalité la faisait toujours sourire. Le jeune blond l'encercla en se serrant contre elle, posant sa tête près de son oreille.

\- Et je t'emmène aujourd'hui

\- Tu m'emmènes ?

\- Oui, j'ai dis à Alya et Nino hier soir que je te kidnappe pour la journée

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Tu verras bien et comme ça Alya et Nino passeront du temps ensemble

\- oui, c'est gentil pour eux, sourit-elle doucement

\- on va s'éclater, allez dors princesse

Marinette ne dit plus rien, elle rougit au surnom, sans le vouloir elle pensa à chat noir. Elle ne savait même pas où il était partit en vacance, elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir demandé… Mais ici, elle avait Adrien et c'était déjà merveilleux, dans la même tente, partageant le même duvet la plupart du temps et elle allait passer la journée avec lui !

* * *

Marinette avait finit par se rendormir, elle rouvrit les yeux aux alentours de 10h. Pour une fois, tous le monde s'était levé en même temps. Toujours dans le brouillard, ils prirent d'abord leurs douches avant de se retrouver dans le restaurant habituel.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu trop de souci à dormir cette nuit ? S'enquit la mère

\- Un peu, il y a eu un vent… Avoua leur fils

\- Nous allons négocier pour un mobil home, de l'orage s'annonce mais nous ignorons si c'est pour ce soir ou demain

\- on ne peut pas rester dans la tente ? S'enquit Alya

\- Les orages portugais sont un peu plus violents que chez nous du fait que les températures ici soient plus élevées

Marinette avait sentit la tension d'Adrien, elle savait que celui-ci détestait les orages. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne afin de le rassurer. Il lui sourit doucement et se détendit progressivement.

\- Enfin, vous avez des projets pour aujourd'hui alors ? S'enquit le père

\- Oui, répondirent les adolescents

\- On se rejoint toujours ici à midi ?

\- Pas pour moi et Marinette, avoua Adrien

\- ah bon ? S'enquit Marinette

\- Oui, je te l'ai dis, on sort, on mangera en ville ce midi

\- Euh…Okey

\- Profitez avant le changement de temps

\- Oui, acquiesça Adrien

La conversation partit sur des banalités puis le groupe se sépara petit à petit. Les quatre adolescents se rejoignirent à la tente. Adrien prit quelques affaires avec de rejoindre ses amis.

\- Bon, on y va ? Pressa-t-il

\- Déjà ?

\- Vous allez où alors ?

\- Je ne le dirais pas ! On vous laisse en tête à tête, sourit-il malicieusement

Adrien prit le bras de Marinette et l'emmena hors du camping. Ils marchèrent un moment jusqu'au centre ville.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas contente de passer un peu de temps loin d'Alya et Nino ?

\- Si, quand même

\- C'est nos vacances à nous aussi, j'aimerais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble

\- ça me va, sourit-elle

\- Parfait, sourit-il en prenant sa main

Marinette sourit en serrant la main chaude et accueillante d'Adrien. Le jeune garçon entraina son amie à travers les rues comme s'il connaissait déjà le pays. Ils marchèrent un petit moment jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un grand bâtiment.

\- Mais dis moi Adrien, tu es déjà venu au Portugal ?

\- Une fois et pour ceci, j'ai eu l'aide de Google Mapp !

\- Je vois, rit-elle, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

\- Entrons pour le savoir !

Il entraina la jeune fille à l'intérieur et ils atterrirent dans de grandes galeries d'exposition.

\- La styliste Fatima Lopes expose en ce moment, je me suis dis que ça te ferais plaisir de voir son exposition et peut-être te donner de nouvelles idées

\- Trop bien ! J'adore, merci !

Marinette ne put s'en empêcher, elle embrassa affectueusement la joue d'Adrien. Le jeune blond afficha un large sourire le long de l'exposition, les yeux pétillants de Marinette à chaque nouvelle création étaient une énorme récompense. Les deux amis passèrent la matinée dans la salle d'exposition. Marinette avait sortit son carnet de croquis et avait dessinée longuement, profitant d'une pause pipi d'Adrien. Elle n'avait même pas réagit au retour d'Adrien. Le blond sourit et s'asseya à ses côtés en admirant son coup de crayon.

\- J'aimerais qu'un jour tu dessines pour moi…souffla-t-il

Marinette sursauta et faillit en perdre son crayon. Adrien posa sa main sur la sienne en voulant rattraper le crayon.

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit-elle, troublée

\- Bien sur, j'aimerais bien un jour porter tes créations… Enfin, sans plume bien sur, rit-il

Marinette explosa de rire, le souvenir du chapeau melon lui revenant en mémoire. La jeune fille secoua la tête tout en rangeant son carnet et ses crayons dans son petit sac bandoulière.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? S'enquit Adrien

\- Si, je meurs de faim maintenant !

\- Hop, on va manger !

Adrien entraina Marinette à l'extérieur du bâtiment et ils reprirent leur route. Ils rigolaient de tout et de rien, leur complicité était bien revenue depuis leur arrivée tendue.

* * *

Adrien s'arrêta devant un restaurant de leur âge, qui lui avait toujours était interdit par son père.

\- McDo ?

\- Avec plaisir

Les deux jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent dans le restaurant qui affichait déjà une longue file d'attente et pourtant il n'était que 12h30. Adrien soupira et Marinette lui assura que c'était comme ça presque tous le temps dans ce genre d'endroit.

Enfin après une demi heure de file d'attente, les deux amis furent servit et ils trouvèrent miraculeusement une place pour deux et loin de l'espace enfant ! Malgré le brouhaha des enfants qui jouaient au loin, les deux adolescents étaient dans leur petit cocon.

\- Cette journée s'annonce parfaite, merci Adrien…

\- Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir et je t'avoue que j'en avais besoin

\- Ah bon ? Tu ne te sens pas bien avec nous ?

\- Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ça ! Ne crois pas un truc pareil !

\- Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Nino et Alya sont adorables mais tellement insistant… J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il te gâche tes vacances, Alya te met souvent mal à l'aise

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude et je m'en doutais un peu qu'elle ferait ça

\- Ah oui ?

\- Alya est comme ça, elle veut le meilleur pour moi et ça me fait sourire de voir quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de moi comme elle le fait

\- Pourtant tu le mérites Marinette, tu te rabaisses souvent mais tu es une fille formidable, tu es toujours la pour les autres, tu es incroyable et ce côté maladroit chez toi est…

\- Affreux, il gâche tout…

\- Adorable, trancha-t-il, c'est adorable, c'est une facette de ta personnalité que j'admire

\- Aaah !

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains se qui fit rire Adrien.

\- Bon allez, mangeons ! Rit-il

\- Oui, rit-elle finalement

Les deux amis mangèrent de bon cœur. Ils discutèrent sur ce que leurs amis pouvaient faire sans eux. La discussion fut bon enfant à nouveau. Ils sortirent du restaurant vers 13h30.

\- ça te dis un ciné ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, il y a tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé…Je n'ai jamais le temps

\- C'est l'occasion alors, sourit-il, la seule fois où j'y vais c'est en douce dans le dos de mon père

\- Décidemment, il compte te couver toute sa vie où quoi ?!

\- A croire ! Rit-il, mais il faudra bien un jour qu'il s'attend à ce que je parte

\- Tu compte quitter ton père rapidement ?

\- A la majorité je pense, c'est… Je me sens tellement étouffé à la maison, tellement seul… J'en ai marre des interdits, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, profitez de la vie comme aujourd'hui !

\- Profitons alors !

Adrien lui adressa un grand sourire, elle aura beau dire, cette fille est formidable. Elle est toujours de bonne écoute, elle est une épaule confortable sur laquelle on peut se reposer.

* * *

Les deux amis se rendirent devant un cinéma avant de se rendre compte qu'ils sont au Portugal et non en France… Mais ils furent surpris de découvrir quelques films français sur certains horaires.

\- Et bien ça sent le tourisme ! Rit Marinette

\- C'est clair ! Qu'est ce qui te tente alors ? Action ou film romantique ?

\- Hum… Action ?

\- ça me va !

Adrien paya leur place et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle du film qui ne devait pas tarder à commencer. Les deux amis se placèrent au centre de la salle, qui était peu remplie.

\- Dit Marinette, ça te dis une glace après le film ?

\- Bien sur, sourit-elle

Il lui sourit et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. La pièce s'assombrit et Adrien prit discrètement la main de Marinette dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit en serrant sa main avant de se concentrer sur le film.

Au cours du film, Marinette avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Adrien, qui lui en avait profité pour placer sa tête contre la sienne. La fin du film sonna, mais un long regard fut échangé entre les deux amis, cette tension était toujours la. Cette tension qui les dévorait de l'intérieur. Adrien caressa tendrement le dos de la main de Marinette avec son pouce.

\- Une glace, princesse ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle

Même si c'est elle qui allait fondre s'il continuait à de poser ses yeux brûlants sur elle…

Les deux amis se levèrent enfin et sortirent du cinéma. Adrien emmena sa belle dans un parc naturel, non loin de leur camping qu'il avait déjà remarqué. Ils commandèrent leur glace et s'installèrent sur un banc.

* * *

L'après midi se passa agréablement bien. Adrien et Marinette prirent de nombreuses photos, surtout dans ce parc, tantôt drôle, tantôt sérieuse. Une photo retint l'attention des deux amis. Marinette avait glissé de la glace sur le nez d'Adrien la dernière seconde avant le cliquetis de la photo. Adrien faisait la moue alors que Marinette riait aux éclats dans les bras du jeune garçon.

La journée avait était plus qu'agréable pour les deux amis et ils rentrèrent au camping vers 19 heures, juste à temps pour le repas.

\- Tient, salut vous deux, on se disait que vous ne viendrait plus, se moqua Alya

\- L'appel du ventre, ça te parle ? Riposta Adrien rieur

\- ça je connais ! Rit Nino

Le groupe prit place et la conversation s'orienta sur la journée d'Adrien et Marinette. L'exposition, le ciné, l'après midi volage à trainer en ville.

\- Et bien, petite chanceuse ! Murmura Alya envers sa meilleure amie

\- Tu peux parler…

\- Les enfants, je voulais vous dire, j'ai réussi à vous négocier un mobil home au vue de l'orage qui se prépare

\- On ne dort pas dans la tente ce soir alors ? S'enquit Adrien

\- Non, je pense qu'il est plus prudent que vous dormiez en sécurité

\- D'accord

Les deux adultes confièrent les clefs à leur fils.

\- Bon Nino, tu indiqueras le chemin à tes deux amis ?

\- Oui, pas de souci

Le repas terminé, les adolescents se rendirent à leur tente. Nino et Alya ont eu l'adresse de l'emplacement de leur nouveau logement plus tôt dans l'après midi. Les quatre amis se divisèrent les tâches et en deux allers – retours, les quatre adolescents avaient emménagé dans leur mobil home. Le logement était plutôt grand et spacieux. Il avait deux chambres, deux salles de bains accolés à leur chambre respectives, un séjour raisonnable avec une banquette et une table ainsi qu'une cuisine équipée avec un petit bar.

\- Euh… Par contre, j'ai une petite demande, s'enquit Alya timidement

\- Oui ?

\- ça ne vous dérange pas si on garde nos places d'avant ? Je veux dire, si ça ne vous dérange pas si Nino et moi on continu à dormir ensemble…Avoua-t-elle timidement en prenant la main de son petit ami

\- Oh bien sur ! S'exclama Marinette

La jeune fille serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ses vacances sont l'occasion de se détendre et Marinette comprenait parfaitement qu'Alya veuille passer du temps avec son petit ami. Et aussi elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait dormir aux côtés d'Adrien et elle aimait penser que c'était réciproque de la part d'Adrien.

\- On se fait un film alors ? Lança Nino

\- Yes !

Les quatre amis s'installèrent sur la banquette qui était plutôt confortable. Nino mit un film et rejoignit le groupe en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras. Adrien adressa un long regard envers Marinette qui lui répondit par un tendre sourire. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ils se concentrèrent sur le film.

Les amis regardèrent la télé jusque 23 heures, l'orage commençait à se faire entendre.

\- Je crois que mes parents ont eu raison de nous faire déménager dès ce soir !

\- C'est clair, on est mieux ici, approuva Alya

\- Et je préfère un bon lit à un tapis… Avoua Marinette en se touchant le dos

\- Bon, on va dormir ? Pressa Adrien, qui était mortifié par l'orage

Marinette comprit bien évidemment cet élan. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis avant de gagner sa chambre avec Adrien à sa suite. Le jeune garçon fouilla dans sa valise avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Marinette en profita pour secouer les draps et faire leur lit. Elle ferma les volets de la chambre et alluma les petites lampes de chevet.

\- Tu nous as préparé notre petit cocon, sourit-il rieur

\- comme tu peux le voir ! Rit-elle, tu as juste à te glisser dans les draps frais

\- Parfait !

Marinette rit doucement en secouant la tête. Elle prit son pyjama et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Une douche lui fit le plus grand bien, malgré le temps orageux, la journée avait était chaude et ensoleillé. Marinette se sécha les cheveux le plus rapidement possibles pour éviter de réveiller la maison avant de retourner dans la chambre. Adrien était blottit dans leur lit, elle pouvait imaginer qu'il était tétaniser par la foudre qui grondait dans les airs.

Marinette s'approcha doucement du lit et s'y glissa lentement. Adrien leva la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Oh Adrien…

\- Je déteste l'orage…

\- Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul

\- ça me rappel tellement ma…Ma…

\- Je sais, viens-la

Marinette prit le jeune blond dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en serrant la jeune fille contre lui. La jeune brune, caressa lentement ses boucles blondes. Elle avait tant imaginé un jour glisser ses doigts dans les boucles blondes du garçon de ses rêves.

\- Depuis qu'elle n'est plus la, chaque soir d'orage… J'ai peur de perdre ceux que j'aime

\- Les personnes que tu aimes sont près de toi, tu nous perdras pas comme ça

\- Merci d'être la Marinette

\- Mais c'est normal voyons

Adrien se redressa légèrement pour embrasser la joue de Marinette, à ce même moment, un grondement bruyant se fit entendre. Le jeune blond de raidit en gardant ses lèvres sur la joue de Marinette.

\- Tout va bien Adrien…

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa belle coccinelle. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et apaisant, il en ferma les yeux. Marinette caressa tendrement son bras qui était autour de sa taille.

\- Détend toi

Adrien reprit le contrôle des battements de son cœur et remercia une nouvelle fois Marinette de sa patience.

Un nouveau grondement, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Marinette. La jeune fille était patiente et comprenait ses peurs. Le jeune blond laissa sa tête aux creux du cou de l'adolescente, sans vraiment réfléchir, Adrien embrassa doucement le cou de la jeune fille. C'est un geste qui parvint à le canaliser doucement. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il embrassait le cou de Marinette mais cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien, peut-être trop. Soudain, il entendit un léger gémissement traverser les lèvres de Marinette, qui avait aussitôt regretté ce laisser aller, elle n'avait put s'en empêcher. Adrien sourit contre son cou tout en continuant ses petits baisers qu'il descendit le long de sa nuque, passant sur sa clavicule et finissant sur son épaule. Sans le contrôler, il avait une main sous le haut de Marinette, qui l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur le bras d'Adrien.

\- Adrien, attend !

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers Marinette. Malgré la pénombre, leurs regards se croisaient, se défiaient. Un long regard fut échangé avant que ce ne soit Adrien qui craque le premier et fondit sur les lèvres de Marinette, prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable. Il crut bien sur se faire de nouveau recaler mais à sa grande surprise, Marinette noua ses bras autour de son cou pour un baiser avide, il pouvait sentir ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Adrien répondit immédiatement à l'invitation langoureuse, cette tension qu'ils avaient accumulée depuis la veille explosa enfin.

Adrien se positionna au dessus du corps de Marinette sans rompre le baiser avide et langoureux. Il pouvait caresser le corps de Marinette à sa guise, qui elle ne désirait qu'à rapprocher leur deux corps le plus possible. Le blond pouvait sentir les gémissements de Marinette sous ses baisers brûlants. Il retira à la hâte le haut de pyjama de Marinette avant d'embrasser ses omoplates et de descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. La jeune fille gémissait faiblement tout en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, l'invitant à continuer. Adrien continua son ascension et retira rapidement le short de Marinette, qui elle, retira aussi vite le bas de jogging du jeune homme. Les yeux brûlants de désir, Adrien glissa la couette au dessus d'eux, la nuit leur appartenait et ce sera la première nuit où Adrien arrivera à surmonter sa peur des éclairs. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce stade si rapidement. Mais dans leur geste, dans leur mouvement, tout était naturel, comme si chacun avait attendu l'autre depuis toujours. Adrien et Marinette s'adonnaient à leur désir charnel et passionnel, demain serait un autre jour…

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous plait ? J'ai eu surtout peur de la fin ! On est déjà à la moitié et j'avais trop envie de faire des trucs avec eux en tant que couple ! Voili voilou ! N'oubliez si possible de m'écrire vos reviews en message privé car je ne peux pas les lire, sniiif, pourquoi ça ?! Jvous jure ! Gros bisous à tous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**La suite ! Merci de m'avoir envoyer vos reviews, j'espère que le problème sera vite réglé grrr.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants s'éveillèrent lentement. Adrien se blottit contre la jeune fille en embrassant son épaule.

\- Hum…On doit se lever, s'enquit-elle d'une voix endormie

\- chuuut princesse, il est tôt encore, il n'est que 8 heures, Alya et Nino ne se réveilleront que dans une ou deux heures

Marinette sourit légèrement, il avait toujours le don pour trouver une excuse. Adrien retourna sa belle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il posa son front contre le sien et lui sourit.

\- J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'on a fait cette nuit…Sourit Marinette

\- Moi aussi, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort…

\- Je me sentais si bien dans tes bras…

\- Je t'aime princesse…

\- Je t'aime mon chaton…

Le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien, était-elle au courant comme lui ? Il se dit que non, elle aurait laissé bien plus d'indices. Il déposa un baiser sur son nez et ils restèrent enlacer jusqu'à entendre le réveil de leur deux amis.

Marinette prit sa douche en première suivit d'Adrien ensuite, pendant que la jeune fille réarrangeait la chambre afin qu'elle soit un minimum plus présentable. Elle rangea même leurs affaires dans la commode avant de ranger leurs valises sous le lit pour gagner de la place. Ils échangèrent un long sourire au retour d'Adrien dans la chambre, ils allèrent sortir quand le blond attrapa sa main.

Marinette leva la tête vers lui et elle vit qu'il souriait en caressant sa main avec son pouce. Elle avait mit son bracelet, elle avait mit le bracelet qui lui avait offert. C'est peut-être idiot, mais il se sentait heureux, c'était important pour lui, elle portait son cadeau, il avait sa place sur son fin poignet. Quand on lui demanderait de qui venait ce bracelet, elle dirait « Adrien me l'a offert », il sentit une vague de chaleur, de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis tellement longtemps. Le jeune blond releva la tête et captura les lèvres de Marinette dans un tendre baiser.

\- Je t'aime Mari

\- Moi aussi, sourit-elle

\- Tu l'as mis…

\- Bien sur, voyons ! C'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire ! Dis Adrien…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on le dit aux autres pour nous ?

\- Seulement si tu le veux princesse, même si je te cache pas que j'aurais du mal à me retenir devant les autres, en plus voir Nino et Alya ensemble ce serait trop dur, j'aurais bien trop envie de te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser quand je veux

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle, tu as une idée de comment leur annoncer ?

\- On va les laisser deviner, sourit-il malicieusement

\- ça me va

Le nouveau couple sortit enfin de leur chambre pour retrouver Alya et Nino dans le séjour.

\- Ah bah enfin les marmotte ! S'enquit Alya

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil avec cet orage… Et j'ai empêché Marinette de dormir à force de bouger… Désolé encore

\- Ce n'est pas grave

Marinette partit dans la cuisine en rougissant, sachant très bien que ce n'est pas l'orage qui les a empêchés de dormir. Enfin, d'un sens oui… Car sans cet orage, il ne ce serait jamais rapproché à ce point. Et il y a aussi qu'ils étaient réveillés bien avant eux mais ils préférèrent garder pour eux qu'ils étaient enlacés sous la couette à attendre leur réveil.

Marinette prit leur nécessaire de petit déjeuner avant de s'attabler avec les autres. Alya était à côté de Nino, qui était à côté d'Adrien et Marinette finissait le chemin.

\- Et vous, vous avez bien dormi ? S'enquit Marinette

\- ça va, on ne craint pas l'orage

\- on s'est vite endormi du coup, finissa Alya

Adrien échangea un regard avec Marinette qui voulait dire « pas nous ». Elle rougit immédiatement, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé aussi taquin.

\- Vous avez fait quoi hier au fait ? S'enquit Adrien en se concentrant sur ses amis

\- De l'accrobranche !

\- Ah ouais ! On pourrait se faire ça aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que tu en pense Mari ?!

\- Si tu veux, pourquoi pas

\- Génial !

\- Une nouvelle journée en amoureux pour nous alors ? Sourit Nino

\- Exact mon pote

\- Et nous on va faire quoi ? S'interposa Alya

\- Hum… J'ai vu une salle de jeu pas loin, il y a un laser game !

\- Je suis partante alors

Les adolescents se mirent d'accord sur leur journée. Marinette sentit au bout d'un petit moment une main chaude caressant sa cuisse. Elle rougit, n'osant pas regarder Adrien dans les yeux sinon elle était sur de craquer.

\- Marinette, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge ! S'inquiéta Alya

\- Je…Non…Va bien…euh… J'ai

\- Mari…

\- J'ai…Mal au ventre… Mais ça va

\- Tu veux un médicament ?

\- Non… J'en ai dans ma valise, je reviens

Marinette partit dans sa chambre sous le sourire fier et rieur d'Adrien qui était content de son effet. Mais il fut vite rattrapé par Nino qui lui lança un coup de coude.

\- Tu vas la laissé comme ça ? File voir si elle n'a rien

\- C'est juste un petit mal de ventre, ça va lui passer

\- Adrien ! Grogna Alya, on ne sait jamais ! Marinette est du genre à minimiser ses états d'esprits

\- Okey, j'y vais !

De toute façon le jeune homme l'aurait rejointe à un moment. Adrien se leva et se rendit dans leur chambre. Marinette était assise sur leur lit, le visage caché par ses mains. Le blondinet sourit et s'approcha d'elle en embrassant sa joue.

\- ça va Mari ?

\- Tu es content de ton numéro, hein ? S'enquit-elle en retirant ses mains de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux

\- Très ! Si tu savais comme tu es à croquer avec tes petites joues rouges !

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas, j'admire !

Elle détourna la tête pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque mais Adrien n'en resterait surement pas la.

\- Détend toi, on passe la journée ensemble, rien que tous les deux

\- Oui… Sourit-elle doucement

Adrien sourit avant de déposer ses mains sur ses joues et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Le jeune garçon chercha plus en voulant glisser sa langue entre les lèvres accueillantes de sa petite amie mais elle le repoussa légèrement.

\- Non, non mon chaton, je dois sortir de cette chambre

\- Pas juste… Se plaignit-il

Elle rit et sortit de la chambre avec Adrien à sa suite. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Alya se précipiter vers elle.

\- ça va mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, dis demain matin une sortie entre filles te dirait ?

\- Bien sur !

\- Et nous alors ?! Se plaignirent les garçons

\- Vous vous occupez de nettoyer le mobil home ! S'exclama Alya, et puis vous aussi vous pourrez passer du temps entre mec

\- ça tombe bien, j'ai envie de discuter un peu avec Nino

\- C'est parfait alors !

* * *

La matinée passa rapidement. Adrien emmena donc Marinette sur le site d'accrobranche que Nino lui avait conseillé. Les deux amoureux avaient enfilés un grand harnais avec un casque, sécurité oblige.

\- Tu es sexy comme ça, sourit Adrien

\- Je peux en dire autant de toi, on dirait un saucisson filé

\- Hey ! Ça va se payer !

\- J'attends de voir ça

Marinette ne perdit pas plus de temps et monta sur le premier arbre. Adrien était à sa suite, montant à l'arbre aussi agile qu'un chat. Marinette sursauta même en le voyant déjà si près d'elle une fois sur la plateforme.

\- Tu m'as fais peur ! Tu as des antécédents de singe non ?!

\- Je suis aussi agile qu'un magnifique petit chat, ronronna celui-ci

La jeune fille se mit à rire avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Alors attrape-moi mon minet

Marinette prit la fuite, courant sur la passerelle à quelques mètres du vide. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur, il reconnaissait bien sa Lady en Marinette et cette facette l'amusait.

\- Attend voir ma petite coccinelle…Murmura-t-il

Adrien se mit à sa suite mais il fut moins assuré qu'elle sur cette passerelle qui se tordait dans tous les sens. Ils jouèrent au jeu du chat et de la souris –ou coccinelle- une bonne partie de l'après midi. Ils affrontèrent les embuches du parcours avec une agilité déconcertante pour des novices.

Enfin à une nouvelle plateforme, Adrien rattrapa sa belle d'une main fébrile et la serra contre lui avec son bras.

\- Je t'ai princesse ! S'enquit-il fièrement

\- Bravo mon chaton

Adrien approcha son visage de sien et déposa seulement un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Marinette qui réussit à s'enfuir par la tyrolienne. Il rit et s'envola lui aussi à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol à l'aide de la tyrolienne.

Leur petit jeu dura une partie de l'après midi avant de redescendre sur la terre ferme, essoufflé d'avoir couru le long du parcours. Marinette retira son harnais avant de sentir les mains d'Adrien fermement agrippé à sa taille.

\- Dit donc princesse, ça te plais de me faire faux bond ?

\- Si tu savais ! Sourit-elle en se retournant vers lui

Adrien la défia du regard avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser mais Marinette se recula en riant aux éclats. Le jeune blond grogna de frustration et se rapprocha de sa petite amie.

\- Mari…

\- ça ce mérite mon petit chat !

\- quoi ?! Je suis très sage !

\- Et ce matin, tu étais sage ?

\- Tu te venge ? Je t'aurais !

\- Je t'attends mon chat !

Marinette se mit à courir jusqu'au camping, qui heureusement n'était pas si loin que ça. Après 20 minutes de courses et de taquinerie, les amoureux arrivèrent dans le camping. Adrien rattrapa rapidement la belle brune et une fois la porte du mobil home fermé, il plaqua la jeune fille contre le premier mur venu.

\- Fini de courir ma jolie

\- Il y a Alya et Nino !

\- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme se retourna mais ne vit rien, de toute évidence leurs amis ne seront pas de retour avant un moment. Quand Adrien se redressa, il vit que Marinette lui avait échappé.

\- Bah alors mon chat, pas si malin que ça

\- Je vais te montrer si je ne suis pas malin !

Adrien se mit à courir après Marinette, il glissa au dessus de la table en brisant un vase mais ils n'en firent rien. Leur course folle dans le mobil home se fit fracassante, répandant sur leur chemin plusieurs objets, des lampes jonchaient le sol, quelques paquets qui s'étaient trouvés dans la cuisine.

Après de longues minutes de lutte acharnée, Adrien réussit à capturer la taille de la jeune fille avant de l'attirer sur la banquette. Marinette se mit à rire sans prendre conscience de l'état du mobil home, qui a payé les frais de leur course.

\- Je t'ai eu, je te l'ai dis, je n'abandonne jamais

\- Je vois ça, rit-elle

Elle voulut se redresser mais Adrien l'en empêcha et l'obligea à rester allongé en se mettant au dessus d'elle.

\- Adrien ! Imagine Alya et Nino reviennes !

\- T'inquiète, il risque de ne pas revenir avant un bon moment

\- Imagine…Tenta-t-elle avant de se couper, absorbé par les lèvres roses de son petit ami près d'elle

\- Je ne te laisserais pas fuir une nouvelle fois !

Adrien déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Marinette répondit immédiatement à la demande de son petit ami en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser devint plus passionnel, les doigts de Marinette glissèrent dans la blondeur des cheveux d'Adrien. Le jeune garçon s'invita entre les lèvres de sa petite amie, échangeant un long baiser langoureux et brûlant. Il glissa également ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant avec désir la taille et les hanches de sa compagne.

\- Mais il c'est passé quoi ici ?! S'enquit gravement Alya avant de voir ses deux amis enlacés

\- Ah !

Alya et Nino furent choqués de voir leur deux amis intimement enlacés sur la banquette. Le mobil home était dans un état incroyable, on aurait même put croire à un cambriolage.

Le grognement d'Adrien se fit entendre, frustré d'être une nouvelle fois coupé dans son élan.

\- On ne peut pas conclure tranquille ?! Grogna celui-ci

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il pourrait arriver…

Marinette avait calé sa tête contre l'épaule d'Adrien, rougissante. Adrien la serra contre elle et il dut se résoudre à se redresser afin de s'asseoir sur la banquette, aidant Marinette à en faire de même.

\- Euh, excuse nous de vivre aussi ici mec, s'enquit Nino l'air hagard

\- Mais depuis quand vous êtes ensemble vous deux ?! Se reprit Alya, et toi Mari comment ose tu ne pas me l'avoir dit !

\- Depuis hier soir… Je comptais t'en toucher un mot…

\- Et bah il a du s'en passer des choses hier soir ! Il a le bon dos l'orage ! Rit Nino

\- Pour l'orage c'est vrai ! S'indigna Marinette, Adrien a vraiment peur de l'orage !

\- Mais l'orage nous à rapprocher… Quand la foudre à gronder une énième fois, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais embrasser Marinette était devenu vital pour supporter cette épreuve…

\- Et ensuite, j'ai rassuré Adrien en lui disant qu'il ne risquait rien mais depuis, nous sommes ensemble

\- Hum…Il faudra que tu te rattrape quand même ! Bouda Alya

\- Oh Alya fait pas la tête, je voulais t'en parler demain matin

\- D'où la journée fille ? S'enquit-elle suspicieusement

\- Un peu oui, sourit-elle, mais aussi pour passer du temps avec toi

\- Bon…On verra

\- Merci… Souffla la jeune fille

\- En tout cas, vous pourriez ranger ! On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé ! S'indigna Nino

\- C'est violent entre vous ! Poursuivit Alya

\- Marinette ne se serait pas enfuit, ça ne serait pas arrivé…sourit Adrien

\- On va ranger ! S'enquit Marinette en se dressant droit comme un « i »

Marinette poussa Adrien et ils commencèrent à ranger sous les rires de Nino et Alya. D'ailleurs la rousse embrassa doucement son petit ami.

\- C'est toi qui avais raison, c'était une question de temps

\- Je me doutais que l'orage le rendrait faible et qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il craque, en plus avec Marinette dans le même lit…

\- C'est sur, rit-elle, dis…Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait ? Du coup, avec l'orage et une chose emmenant une autre…

\- Je ne sais pas… D'un sens je n'ai pas envie de savoir mais de l'autre ça ne m'étonnerais pas

\- Hum…

\- Il faudrait leur en toucher un mot, car si effectivement ils l'ont fait c'est surement sans protection et la c'est grave

\- Oui, surtout que Marinette avait mal au ventre ce matin !

\- Oui c'est étrange, tu vois ça de ton côté ma chérie ?

\- Assurément, tu me connais ! Sourit-elle en l'embrassant

* * *

La soirée se passa plutôt calmement, au grand soulagement des deux super-héros leurs deux amis ne posèrent aucune question. C'est ainsi que chaque couple rejoignirent leur chambre sans encombre vers 22 heures.

Après une bonne douche, Marinette ne résista pas à l'appel des couettes fraiches. Elle ferma les yeux et détendit tous ses muscles, le bruit de l'eau de la douche la berçant paisiblement. Elle sentit les lèvres humides de son compagnon sur son épaule, un sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime Marinette, tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais et je t'aime aussi Adrien

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna légèrement afin d'embrasser tendrement son amant. Adrien glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Marinette avant de la serrer contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Cela faisait déjà la deuxième nuit qu'Adrien dormait le cœur, il n'avait pas ressentit l'immensité de ce bonheur depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois où le jeune homme avait ressentit ce bonheur, sa mère était encore à ses côtés… Cette nuit la, il rêvera aisément des deux femmes de sa vie dans un monde sans danger, sans peur, sans douleur, juste lui, Marinette et sa mère…

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a plut ? La suite demain normalement, mais j'en suis à l'écriture... Votre avis compte, merci à tous**


	6. Chapter 6

**La suite qui a mit son temps mais le boulot à eu raison de moi... Et aussi que l'écrire m'a pris beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, plusieurs soirées. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que vers la fin du chapitre il y a un moment "pimenté", je vous préviendrais, moi ça ne me choque pas mais en même temps j'ai 22 ans, rien ne me choque hihi Alors si vous êtes plutôt jeune, à vous de voir si vous souhaiter lire.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les amis se retrouvèrent autour du petit déjeuner, tout en discutant de la journée à venir.

\- On pourrait peut-être passer l'après midi ensemble cette fois, proposa Nino

\- Pourquoi pas oui

\- un ciné les filles ? Il y a en français en début d'après midi

\- Ah ouais !

\- Et je suis d'accord pour qu'on aille à la plage après, proposa Marinette

\- Sérieux ? C'est proposer si gentiment ! Rit Alya

\- Loin des beaux gosses portugais alors… Grogna Adrien

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi le plus merveilleux, tu seras toujours le beau gosse à mes yeux

\- Tu es mignonne, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement

\- Vous êtes trop chou ! S'extasia Alya

Le couple se sourit, le bonheur se ressent dans leur regard. Ils sont heureux et c'est le plus important à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Après le petit déjeuner et le ménage collectif, les amis se préparent pour sortir, surtout les filles. Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa compagne.

\- Tu es si belle…Souffla-t-il

\- Tu es adorable, j'ai parfois du mal à croire que le garçon le plus beau du collège s'intéresse à moi

\- Et pourtant, sourit-il en l'enlaçant, comment résister à une fille aussi jolie ?

\- Tu vas me manquer…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le lycée… On va être dans des lycées opposés…

\- On ne partagera pas la même classe c'est tout

\- qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu as choisi le lycée professionnel pour lancer tes études dans le stylisme et bien justement ce lycée possède une branche qui m'intéresse, c'est la raison aussi de mon absence le jour de ton anniversaire, j'ai longuement discuté avec mon père sur mon avenir

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- J'ai supplié mon père de me laisser choisir un avenir qui me plait, je ne me vois pas mannequin toute ma vie, ce n'est pas pour moi, alors il a accepté de me laisser poursuivre des études d'ingénieur dans le même lycée que toi !

\- quoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! On sera toujours ensemble alors ?!

\- Toujours ! Et même si on n'aurait pas partagé le même lycée, je ne t'aurais jamais quitté Marinette, tu n'es pas un amour de vacance, je t'aime sincèrement et je ne pourrais supporter ne plus te voir…

\- Moi non plus…

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Adrien lui murmura un doux « je t'aime » avant d'embrasser le front de sa petite amie.

* * *

Alya et Marinette se baladaient dans le centre ville. Les boutiques étincelaient leurs yeux.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas cher comparé à chez nous ! Admit Alya

\- Complètement !

\- Dis Mari, on peut parler garçon ?

\- Je me demandais justement quand tu lancerais le sujet !

\- Excuse-moi d'être curieuse !

\- Adrien est génial, très romantique d'ailleurs !

\- Et plus que ça j'imagine…On peut ce le dire, c'est fini le bac à sable

Marinette émit un petit rire avant de poursuivre précipitamment sa route.

\- Oui c'est vrai… Il est très taquin

\- D'ailleurs ma chérie, est ce que… Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ?

\- de quoi ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour une quiche…

\- Alya…

\- Allez Mari, ce n'est pas une honte

\- Oui…Murmura-t-elle timidement

\- Quand ?

\- Tu veux les détails aussi ?!

\- Non, ça ira ! Je te demande ça car une question me travail, vous avez pensé à vous protéger ?

Marinette se stoppa dans sa course. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ils ont été prit par l'envie dévorante de leur désir sans penser une seule seconde à se protéger. Alya s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- J'imagine que non…

\- Oh mon dieu… On a fait une connerie Alya ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait…

\- Marinette, reprend toi ! Ce n'est pas une énorme bêtise non plus mais tu as 16 ans et lui 17 ans, il faut faire attention

\- Tu veux dire que je pourrais être enceinte ? Impossible ! Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai que 16 ans, on parlait du lycée juste avant, tu imagines ?! C'est horrible, c'est trop tôt ! Et imagine, il me largue, le finit seule avec un gosse sur les bras à pleurer toute les nuits bourrées de mon amour perdu !

\- Marinette ! Cria Alya, arrête de délirer à ce point ! On en sait rien mais c'est un risque et au pire des cas si vraiment tu l'étais, je suis sur qu'il ne te laisserait pas, il t'aime et ça se voit, Adrien cherche une famille, il ne briserait pas la sienne

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sur ma chérie…

\- Mais je ne peux quand même pas, c'est trop tôt encore… Je veux finir mes études, profiter d'être avec Adrien, qu'on s'installe et après penser à cet avenir

\- Ne nous brouillons pas les idées, on va acheter un test de grossesse

\- Mais tu crois qu'il sera fiable ?

\- Chez nous, nous avons des tests fiables sur une courte durée, on verra s'ils en ont ici

\- D'accord…

\- On le fera ce soir et je serais avec toi si tu veux

\- On verra… On verra d'accord ?

\- Bien sur, sourit-elle, tu voulais acheter un truc en particulier ?

\- Un cadeau pour Adrien

\- Oui, j'ai vu ce beau bijou à ton poignet

\- C'est Adrien qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire, il est trop beau et il représente beaucoup pour moi

\- c'est le signe de l'infini, c'est bon signe pour votre couple !

\- J'espère bien !

Les filles échangèrent un léger rire avant de partir à la quête d'un cadeau pour Adrien. Elles finiront par la pharmacie, mais pour le moment, elles voulaient profitaient tranquillement de leur journée entre fille.

* * *

Adrien et Nino étaient cloués dans le mobil home à jouer au dernier jeu vidéo de Nino. Le jeune métisse profita de la fin d'un combat pour discuter avec son meilleur ami.

\- Marinette hein ? Sourit-il

\- Marinette, sourit doucement le jeune blond

\- J'étais sur que ces vacances au camping vous ouvrirait des portes

\- Disons que passer du temps 24h/24 jusqu'à la nuit, ça aide beaucoup

\- C'est clair, en parlant de nuit, tu l'as déjà fait avec Mari ?

\- Nino ! Réprimanda celui-ci en rougissant

\- Rooh c'est bon, fait pas ton timide, pas entre nous, c'est humain avec Alya on ne se regarde pas seulement dans le blanc des yeux

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les détails !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, alors ?

\- Oui…Rougit-il, mais juste une fois

\- Je sais qu'on n'y pense pas forcément au début mais tu t'es protégé ?

Adrien se raidit, il avait complètement oublié ce détail, le jeune homme avait été terrorisé par l'orage. Le jeune garçon pensa aux conséquences, surtout pour Marinette. Mais cette nuit là, avait été leur nuit, leur première nuit intime et fusionnelle. Adrien ferma les yeux et il pouvait encore sentir le corps chaud de Marinette contre le sien. Soudain le jeune homme rougit en comprenant qu'il désirait à nouveau le corps de sa petite amie.

\- Hey Adrien !

\- Euh, oui… Désolé, je réfléchissais

\- Je vois, je te disais il vous faut réfléchir, déjà vous pourriez attraper des cochonneries et puis Marinette pourrait tomber enceinte tu sais ?

\- ça détruirai son avenir et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais Nino… On parle avenir mais nos études surtout

\- Vous avez la vie devant vous

\- Complètement, tu vois Nino, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille différente de la mienne

\- tu l'imagines avec Marinette ?

\- De plus en plus, mais cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes ensemble

\- Et pourtant…

\- Et pourtant… Je me sens différent aux côtés de Marinette, elle me réchauffe le cœur, je me sens bien, en sécurité… C'est bête tu vois mais je me sens bien à ses côtés en faite, je me sens heureux comme je l'ai été il y a longtemps quand mes parents été encore unis…

\- Je suis content que tu sois heureux mon pote, tu le mérites vraiment, tu as passé assez de temps enfermé dans le monde parfait de ton père

\- J'étouffais… Je suis bien plus heureux depuis que j'ai intégrer le collège !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Et dire qu'on ne sera pas dans le même lycée…

\- On essayera de ce voir au moins le week end et puis j'irais dans le même lycée que Marinette

\- Ah ouais ? C'est classe ça, vous pourrez passer plus de temps ensemble

\- Complètement et puis le week end on pourra ce faire des journées couples, comme ça les filles pourront se voir

\- C'est une idée de génie !

\- Je sais, je sais, sourit-il fièrement

\- Bon, on ce la fait cette partie avant que les filles se ramènent ?

\- Ouais ! Mais les connaissant on va en avoir pour la matinée !

\- Surtout avec Alya !

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un même rire avant de reprendre leur jeu.

* * *

En début d'après midi, les quatre amis se rendirent dans le centre ville, jusqu'au cinéma.

\- Bon les filles, pas un film à l'eau de rose…Se plaignit Nino

\- Pourquoi, tu as peur de verser ta petite larme ? Se moqua Marinette

\- Ah ah très drôle, non mais les films un peu trop fille je ne peux pas !

\- Pourtant tu pleures devant Titanic !

\- Alya ! Et ce n'est pas pareil, Titanic est un classique !

\- Tu pleures quand même, renchérit sa petite amie

\- Merci de ton soutient ma belle…

\- Mais de rien, sourit-elle, bon allez la séance va commencer

Les amis optèrent pour un film fantastique. Marinette et Adrien se sourirent en comprenant qu'ils iraient dans la même salle de la dernière fois.

Alya se dirigea vers une rangée du milieu. Nino la suivit avec Adrien et Marinette à sa suite. La jeune métisse prit une place au centre de la rangée, Nino se mit à sa droite. Adrien prit place aux côté de son meilleur ami et Marinette finit la marche aux côtés d'Adrien.

C'est un film fantastique avec une pointe de science fiction. Adrien emmêla les doigts de Marinette avec les siens, à peine installé. La jeune fille sourit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

Au cours du film, Nino chuchotait des allusions au film à sa petite amie.

\- Et dire que nos vacances vont bientôt se terminer déjà…Soupira-t-il

\- Raison de plus pour en profiter un maximum, sourit-elle

\- Complètement

\- Et puis, tu n'oublie pas qu'on a prévu de prendre un appartement pour nos études

\- Bien sur mon cœur, j'ai les clefs à notre retour et on aura notre petit chez nous

\- La j'ai hâte tu vois…

\- J'ai décroché un contrat dans une boîte pour animer des soirées

\- C'est vrai ? Super !

Alya afficha un grand sourire et embrassa son petit ami. Il y a presque 1 an de cela, qu'ils ont eu l'idée de partager un appartement pendant leur étude. Nino travaillerait dans une boîte branché tous les soirs qui lui permettraient d'avoir un salaire et de gagner en expérience. Alya, elle, attendait la réponse d'une grande agence de journalisme pour travailler en lien avec ses études.

\- Je suis très heureuse si tu savais…

\- Moi aussi mon cœur… Et j'en connais qui, grâce à nous, le sont aussi, regarde les

Alya se pencha légèrement en avant et sourit en voyant ses deux amis. Adrien avait une main sur la joue de Marinette, l'embrassant surement langoureusement. Marinette avait sa main sur le torse d'Adrien, en réclamant surement toujours plus.

\- qui aurait cru qu'ils finiraient comme ça au début du voyage ? Sourit Nino

\- C'est clair, Marinette était complètement butée qu'Adrien n'était pas venu à son anniversaire alors c'était la fin du monde ! Adrien ne s'intéressait pas à elle !

\- Alors que c'est tout le contraire, je peux te le dire ! Rit Nino

Le jeune métisse se souvint des soirées entre mecs à parler filles et jeux vidéos. Adrien ne s'en apercevait peut être pas mais il parlait presque toute la soirée de Marinette. Son parfum, ses gestes envers lui, ses nouvelles créations, son physique harmonieux, tout y passé.

Le film avait duré 2 heures. Le groupe d'amis se fraya un chemin entre toutes les personnes avant de sortir du cinéma.

\- J'ai bien envie d'un peu de pop corn maintenant, s'enquit Nino en dévorant des yeux le stand

\- J'ai faim aussi ! Soutint Alya

\- Faites-vous plaisir alors ! Sourit Adrien, en contre partie j'aimerais vous enlevez Marinette pour un petit moment

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? C'est ma meilleure amie, tu n'as pas intérêt de lui faire du mal !

Marinette se mit à sourire, cette phrase avait bien plus de sens qu'une simple sortie. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez sa meilleure amie d'être la pour elle.

\- Lui faire du mal ? Au contraire, impossible pour ça, je tiens trop à ma princesse, sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa belle

\- Bon sa marche, on se retrouve au mobil home ?

\- on vous rejoindra à la plage, s'enquit Marinette

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure tous les deux

Les deux adolescents lui sourient avant qu'Adrien emmène Marinette à l'extérieur du cinéma.

\- Les deux amoureux en cavales, chantonna gaiement Alya

\- Il l'emmène où à ton avis ? Sourit-il

\- Dans un endroit super romantique, seul au monde !

\- D'un sens, ça ne m'étonnerais pas, il avait l'air super presser ! Rit-il

Le couple prit leur pop corn et quittèrent ensuite le cinéma pour une balade en amoureux. Nino et Alya passeront leur journée dans les rues du Portugal avant de finir leur journée sur la plage.

* * *

Adrien avait emmené la belle brune dans le parc où ils avaient passé un super après midi juste avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

\- J'aime ce parc… Avoua soudainement Marinette

\- Et moi dont, j'ai passé le meilleur après midi qui soit

Il serra la jeune fille contre lui en embrassant sa joue. Marinette émit un rire joyeux tout en prenant les mains d'Adrien, elle se sentait heureuse, un bonheur sans nom. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour être dans les bras de son précieux Adrien Agreste, elle le connaissait maintenant sous un jour nouveau. Adrien est une personne adorable, douce et généreuse. Quand elle se voit dans les yeux du beau blond, elle se sent rougir, elle peut y lire et y sentir tout l'amour et la sincérité possible. Intérieurement, elle remerciait fortement Nino pour ces vacances formidables…

\- Un petit endroit à l'ombre ? Proposa-t-il

\- Avec plaisir !

Adrien lui vola un baiser furtif avant de s'avancer dans les allés sableuses du parc. Il faisait chaud à cette heure de la journée, une lignée d'arbre se dressait devant eux à perte de vue. Le blond s'aventura au plus loin du parc, jusqu'à une grande fontaine.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il poussa légèrement sa petite amie dans l'eau.

\- Hey, Adrien ! Râla-t-elle

\- Oui ? Fit-il innocemment

Marinette sourit à son tour et attira le jeune homme dans la fontaine en le tirant par son poignet. Adrien se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau avec une Marinette riant aux éclats. Le jeune homme se redressa en envoyant de grandes bourraques d'eau sur la jeune fille.

\- Hey !

Les deux jeunes gens entamèrent une bataille comme deux grands adolescents qu'ils sont. Les rares passants ne pouvaient que sourire devant cette scène. La bataille d'eau prit fin quand Marinette sauta par surprise sur le dos d'Adrien. Le blondinet tomba aussitôt dans l'eau avec la jeune fille sur le dos, leurs rires étaient joyeux. Adrien se redressa et aida Marinette à en faire autant. Ils étaient complètement noyés de la tête au pied, ce qui faisait bien rire le jeune homme. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et ils sortirent de la fontaine. Adrien s'asseya contre un arbre où Marinette vint d'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es magnifique comme ça, sourit-il moqueusement

\- Toi aussi ! Tu ne m'aurais pas poussé on ne serait pas dans cet état !

\- Oui mais avoue que ça t'as fait du bien, tu avais chaud

\- Peut-être mais je n'avais pas pensé à ce genre de bain !

\- C'est juste original !

\- C'est moi où tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot ?!

\- Peut-être !

\- Grr !

 **Attention moment intime en vue ! Jeune public, je vous préviens ! Ne pas m'en vouloir après, j'ai prévenu :p !**

Adrien se mit à rire avant d'attirer la jeune fille contre lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Marinette se serra contre lui pour profiter aux mieux de cet échange. Adrien posa sa main sur la joue de Marinette tout en l'embrassant beaucoup plus langoureusement jusqu'à bout de souffle. La jeune fille se relève sous le regard inquiet du jeune garçon qui n'avait aucunement envie de quitter les lieux. Mais la jeune fille revint rapidement près de lui en s'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Adrien sourit et resserre l'étreinte de la jeune brune contre lui. Il déposa rapidement ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune fille. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Adrien glissa rapidement sa langue entre les lèvres accueillantes de sa petite amie. Le baiser se fit bien plus passionné qu'au début. Adrien quitta ses lèvres pour déposer de milliers petits baisers sur la mâchoire de la jeune fille, descendant jusqu'à son cou. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à être à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Le blondinet glissa ses doigts sur le chemisier maintenant transparent par l'eau de la jeune fille, il défie les trois premiers boutons sans hésitation. Glissant le morceau de tissu sur sa droite, il put embrasser amoureusement l'épaule de Marinette.

\- Adrien… Souffla-t-elle

\- J'ai chaud, sourit-il en déboutonnant sa propre chemise

Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'ils leurs prenaient ?! Marinette passa pourtant ses bras sous la chemise d'Adrien pour caresser le dos de celui-ci. Adrien en profita pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Le jeune Agreste glissa ses petites mains sous le haut de Marinette, caressant doucement sa peau laiteuse et douce. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Marinette se glissa sur lui, arrachant un gémissement de la part du jeune homme. Adrien posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa belle petite coccinelle, il revint à la réalité.

\- Adrien, ça va ? S'enquit Marinette en posant une main sur sa joue

Il releva la tête et lui rendit un sourire heureux. Le blondinet prit sa main et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la paume de sa main.

\- Je peux être franc avec toi ?

\- Oui, bien sur…

Adrien avala sa salive, ce n'était pas son genre d'agir comme ça. Il n'avait jamais connu une relation aussi fougueuse et palpitante. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Marinette avant de glisser ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Marinette.

\- Je…Tu me fais perdre mes moyens princesse… J'ai…Je te désir… Avoue-t-il en la serrant encore plus contre lui

\- Oh Adrien, rougit-elle, On ne peut pas rester ici…

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas mon genre d'être comme ça…

\- Mais Adrien, moi aussi je te désir… Beaucoup même, on ne doit pas rester ici

Elle embrassa le jeune homme amoureusement avant de remettre en forme son chemisier et de se lever. Adrien referma sa chemise avant de se lever, il ne comprenait pas, il n'a jamais ressentit ce genre de chose. Il prit sa main et son sourire le réchauffa. Les deux amoureux rejoignirent leurs deux amis sur la plage.

* * *

Adrien et Marinette n'eurent pas de mal à trouver les serviettes de leurs deux amis. Les deux amoureux se mirent en maillot de bain et Adrien vint prendre la main de sa petite amie.

\- Tu sais que tu es magnifique dans ce maillot de bain ?

\- Et toi tu es sexy dans cette tenue

Ils rirent et Adrien embrassa sa belle avant de se glisser à l'eau.

Marinette en profite pour faire des longueurs pendant qu'Adrien rejoins ses amis plus loin.

\- Ah bah vous voila ! S'exclame Alya

\- Ouais ! Vous avez passé une bonne après midi ?

\- Très bien, Marinette n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle nage plus loin

\- Alors, vous avez été où ? S'empressa la jeune fille

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord, rit-il, nous sommes allés dans le parc du centre ville

\- Je vois… Je suis sérieuse Adrien, tu n'as pas intérêt de faire de mal à Marinette ou de te moquer d'elle, elle ne le supporterait pas !

\- Tu es adorable mais je te promets que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Marinette, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche

\- Tu l'aimes ? Soit franc

\- Plus que tout… Je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort que quand je suis à ses côtés, quand elle pose les yeux sur moi je me sens tout drôle, de la fierté, de l'amour surement, quand elle me prend dans ses bras je me sens vraiment… Heureux, c'est à ce moment que je comprends le mot bonheur, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis… Depuis que j'ai perdu la première femme de ma vie, avoue-t-il avec difficulté, Marinette me fait me sentir ce que je suis vraiment, elle me rend plus fort et me fait connaitre ce bonheur que j'ai désiré depuis si longtemps… Aussi longtemps que je n'y croyais plus…

Sa dernière phrase s'envola par une voix effacée, embrumé par l'émotion. Adrien n'avait put retenir ses larmes au fur et à mesure de son récit. Il voulut essuyer rapidement ses larmes mais il fut coupé en sentant deux bras familiers l'enlaçant.

\- Je t'aime Adrien Agreste, avoue Marinette en posant sa tête contre son dos, je ne pourrais jamais te décrire à quel point je t'aime

Alya et Nino en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Adrien se retourna lentement, Marinette essuya ses larmes avec ses deux pouces avant d'embrasser tendrement son homme.

Après ces événements, les amis nagèrent ensemble.

* * *

Soirée Pizza. Les quatre amis mangeaient avec envie leur pizza devant la télé. C'est à ce moment qu'Alya décida de lâcher le bébé.

\- Le deuxième week end de septembre vous êtes invités chez nous

\- Comment ça, chez vous ? S'étouffa presque Marinette

\- Après des mois de négociation avec nos parents, ils ont acceptés de nous louer un appartement le temps de nos études !

\- Et j'ai trouvé un petit job donc je pourrais payer une partie du loyer

\- Vous allez donc vivre ensemble ? S'enquit Adrien

\- Et oui mon pote, j'me case avec ma petite princesse, sourit fièrement Nino

\- Super, mais c'est génial ! S'exclame Marinette en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras

\- Merci ma p'tite chérie

\- Je suis trop contente pour vous !

\- On va enfin pouvoir vivre comme on veut, se retrouver juste tous les deux, sourit Nino avec plein de rêves dans la voix

\- Je suis super content pour toi mon pote ! J'aimerais bien aussi que mon père me laisse cette liberté de vivre ailleurs…

\- Sa viendra mon petit chat, ton père ne pourra pas t'enfermer toute sa vie

\- Je n'espère pas ! Je suis sur que tu quitteras tes parents avant moi !

\- Alors je te kidnapperais et on vivra ensemble

\- Ce plan me plait !

Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'être prit par le fou rire de leurs deux amis. La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien et Alya n'avait pas oublié sa mission du soir.

\- Marinette !

\- Oui ?

\- Hop ma chérie, tu as une mission je te rappel !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Se souvint-elle en baissant la tête

\- Quel mission ? S'enquit Nino

\- Ce matin j'ai acheté un test de grossesse pour mademoiselle, j'ai rien contre le fait que vous faites des folies avec votre corps, on en fait aussi on ne va pas se mentir… Mais il faut être sur et tu avais mal au ventre ce matin !

Marinette rougit en repensant à pourquoi elle avait simulé ce mal de ventre. Adrien l'avait mise mal à l'aise et voila le résultat, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais Marinette se sentait honteuse à ce moment.

\- Oui… Je… J'y vais… Bredouille-t-elle

Elle partit en rougissant dans sa chambre, n'osant même pas croiser le regard d'Adrien.

\- Je vais la rejoindre, se leva Alya

\- Je te suis… S'enquit Adrien

Les deux amis se rendirent dans la chambre, Marinette s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. Alya toqua à la porte.

\- Marinette tout va bien ?

\- Franchement Alya, tu aurais pu me le demander discrètement, pas devant Adrien !

Alya se pinça les lèvres, sachant qu'Adrien est à ses côtés et qu'il entend tout et forcément Marinette ne le sait pas. Non, il valait mieux ne rien lui dire.

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie… Je ne pensais pas que ça t'aurais gêné à ce point…

\- ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est ensemble, tu crois qu'il penser quoi hein ?! La honte de ma vie !

\- Mais non, Adrien t'aime voyons ! Et puis c'est une question de vérification, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le moment

\- ça je le sais ! Et tu t'es demandé si j'avais envie de savoir ?!

\- Enfin Mari, c'est juste pour partir sur de bonne base !

\- Et alors, tu ne crois pas que t'abuses ?!

\- Bon Mari, fait moi ce foutu test de grossesse et ramène tes fesses !

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant un petit moment. Alya et Adrien se regardèrent sans savoir quoi en penser.

\- Alya, chuchote-t-il, même si Marinette serait enceinte ce sont nos affaires tu sais et c'est avec elle que j'aimerais en parler

\- Oui bah tu lui en parleras après !

La porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit violement mais Marinette se figea en voyant son homme.

\- A… Adrien… ?

\- Viens la ma puce

Il prit doucement sa main et l'asseya sur leur lit. Adrien se mit derrière elle en l'encerclant de ses bras et il posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule. Alya prit timidement le test des mains de meilleure amie qui était plutôt fâché pour le moment.

\- Ne fait pas la tête, Mari… Lança Alya

\- La honte de ma vie !

\- Mais non ma puce, sourit Adrien en embrassant son cou

Alya ne quitta pas des yeux ce test de grossesse, c'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dut être aussi franche. Mais elle pensait à l'avenir de son amie, elle savait qu'elle serait déçu, Marinette voulait profiter de son avenir avec Adrien, elle le savait…

\- C'est négatif

\- Tu vois, je le savais ! Tu es contente ?

\- Je suis désolée ma p'tite chérie

\- La prochaine fois je préfère que tu fasses ça discrètement…

\- Rectification, la prochaine fois on fera ça tous les deux en toute intimité car c'est le genre de chose qui nous regarde, n'est pas Alya ? Insista-t-il sur les derniers mots

\- C'est vrai, désolé, je pensais à ton avenir, je sais à quel point vous avez des projets ensemble

\- Je sais que tu as voulu bien faire mais s'il te plait Alya, j'aimerais avoir un peu d'intimité avec Adrien

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir même si je le voudrais vraiment

Alya afficha un large sourire avant de serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle salua ensuite ses deux amis avant de quitter leur chambre. Marinette soupira et Adrien déposa un baiser dans son cou, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Tu étais sérieux en disant que tu serais resté à mes côtés ?

\- Bien sur mon cœur ! Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas, tu es ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une famille, si tu savais comme je suis content d'aller dans le même lycée que toi, je suis très content de faire mes études à tes côtés et si l'avenir me le permet, c'est avec toi que je verrais mon avenir

\- Oh Adrien, si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Marinette passa ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien en l'embrassant le plus amoureusement possible. Adrien en profita pour approfondir le baiser tout en allongeant sa belle coccinelle sur leur lit. Marinette sourit contre les lèvres de son compagnon. Cette nuit emportera avec légèreté les deux corps fusionnels d'un chat et d'une coccinelle, un mariage surprenant mais un amour sans faille dont la nuit en restera le seul témoin.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Le moment "pimenté" ne vous a pas choqué, dérangé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, maintenant que les reviews fonctionnent à nouveau lol J'attends vos reviews avec une grande impatience !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà enfin la suite ! Je suis désolée mais avec le boulot et la maison... J'ai pas eu trop de temps et aussi j'ai une panne sèche pour leur dernière après midi ! JE vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre tout plein d'amour car vous me détesterez à la fin...**

* * *

Le lendemain fut difficile, le dernier jour avant le départ avait sonné. Les quatre amis avaient finis de déjeuner et le grand nettoyage était de mise. Ils devaient remettre le mobil home dans le même ordre qu'ils l'ont loué. Les amis commencèrent à faire leur valise également.

\- Pff, j'en reviens pas qu'on fait déjà nos valises, soupire Marinette

\- Pareil, j'ai passé les 8 plus beaux jours de ma vie, vraiment, sourit Adrien en enlaçant la jeune fille

\- A moi aussi, sourit-elle, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te retrouver au lycée

\- Et moi donc ma puce, je n'avais pas envie de te quitter maintenant, je voulais passer encore un peu de temps avec toi

\- Et moi beaucoup de temps

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de reprendre leurs activités.

* * *

Les quatre amis se baladent une dernière fois dans les rues du magnifique pays qu'est le Portugal. Adrien avait gentiment glissé sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Marinette. Alya et Nino échangeait des regards complices, l'évolution de la relation d'Adrien et Marinette est fulgurante !

D'un commun accord, les quatre adolescents firent les magasins. Dès l'entrée, Marinette fut ébahie devant la collection aussi bien taillée.

\- Des idées Marinette ? Sourit Alya, moqueuse

\- Tellement… Regarde ce tissu comment il est si fin et tellement magnifique ! S'exclame-t-elle en glissant le tissu d'une chemise entre ses mains

\- Je vois, rit-elle

Marinette arpente les rayons avec un enthousiasme incroyable. Adrien essaye tant bien que mal de suivre sa petite amie avant de vite abandonner au sixième tournant dans le rayon femme. Le jeune homme rejoint ses deux amis dans un rayon pour homme.

\- Tu as perdu Marinette ? Se moque Alya

\- Tu es trop forte !

\- Quand Mari est inspirée ce n'est même pas la peine de lui demander quoi que ce soit !

\- J'ai une question, tout ce qu'elle porte, ce sont toutes ses créations ?

\- Pour la plupart oui, elle peut passer des heures, des jours sur une création

\- Elle est incroyable… Soupire lentement le jeune blond

Alya sourit tendrement envers l'attitude d'Adrien. Elle s'approcha de lui pendant que Nino essayait un énième tee-shirt.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment Marinette, hein ?

\- Je…

Il rougit.

\- Tu peux me le dire ne t'inquiète pas

\- Depuis que toi et Nino vous sortaient ensembles, les sorties entre amis se sont multipliés et ont s'est beaucoup rapproché. Cela fait presque un an que j'ai pris conscience que ce que je ressens pour Marinette est bien plus que de l'amitié… A ces côtés, je me sens tellement bien, elle me réchauffe le cœur, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce bonheur aussi complet qu'à ses côtés… C'est peut-être rapide pour toi mais j'ai une vie à cent à l'heure que je peine à maitriser, je veux au moins gérer ma vie amoureuse

\- Tu es trop mignon ! Tu sais Marinette a craqué sur toi la première fois qu'elle t'a rencontré

\- vraiment ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais elle est dingue de toi et la seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est que tu lui brise le cœur

\- Je ne le veux pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire Alya, fais moi confiance, quand je te dis que je l'aime c'est la pur vérité

\- Je te fais confiance

\- Je vais voir si je trouve une robe pour Marinette

\- D'accord, tu connais sa couleur préféré ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais me débrouiller, sourit-il

Il adressa un petit signe à son amie métisse avant de s'échapper dans un rayon. Adrien se mit à soupirer, personne ne peut comprendre la grandeur de ses sentiments. Et depuis qu'il a découvert que Marinette est également sa lady coccinelle, il n'a plus la sensation de trompé ses deux femmes. Ses sentiments sont grands, jamais il n'a ressenti cet amour pour une fille, Marinette bouscule beaucoup de chose en lui. La jeune fille et lui vont partager le même lycée à la rentrée et plus personne ne pourra ce mettre entre eux.

* * *

Les heures passent et les quatre amis mangent un petit resto. Dans l'après midi, les deux amis font encore du lèche vitrine avant qu'ils se reposent sur un banc.

\- J'en peux plus ! Soupire Nino en se massant les mollets

\- Tu veux rentrer au camping ?

\- Ou alors se faire un truc sympa le temps que je me repose

\- un ciné ? Propose sa petite amie, j'ai vu un film qui à l'air trop génial !

\- Alors la, je veux bien, sourit-il

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'un film, s'oppose Adrien, mais allez-y en amoureux, j'ai envie de faire un dernier tour au parc avec Marinette et de prendre quelques photos… Enfin, si ma belle est d'accord

\- Bien sur ! Sourit-elle en prenant sa main

\- Bon alors après midi en amoureux, on se rejoint au camping ? Propose Alya

\- A tout à l'heure !

Adrien serra la main de Marinette contre la sienne tout en se levant. Le couple salua leur deux amis et Adrien accompagna sa petite amie avec entrain jusqu'au parc.

\- Tu es pressé

\- Si tu savais comme ce parc va me manquer, j'avais vraiment envie qu'on y repasse un petit moment

\- Je suis d'accord, j'aime ce parc

Adrien lui sourit et main dans la main, les deux amoureux se baladent une dernière fois dans ce parc.

Adrien emmène sa belle sur un banc, proche de la grande fontaine où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il passe son bras autour des épaules de la belle brune. Marinette se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Marinette

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime

Marinette releva la tête. Elle fut troublée par l'émotion qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux. La jeune fille pouvait nettement lire l'amour, la tendresse dans ses yeux. Elle sentit ses larmes monter à ce regard, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aime plus que tout, le garçon qu'elle a aimé en secret, en silence…

\- Je… T'aime, articule-t-elle avec émotion

\- Mari… Soupire-t-il lentement devant la voix brisé de sa petite amie

Adrien pose sa main sur la joue de Marinette tout en lui caressant doucement. Il se penche lentement vers le visage angélique de sa petite amie. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du garçon sur ses lèvres, une sensation tellement agréable qu'elle en ferma les yeux. Adrien frôla ses lèvres dans un sourire, il reconduisit son geste une nouvelle fois en mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur de la jeune fille, qui émit un gémissement de frustration. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement avant d'embrasser amoureusement l'élue de son cœur. Marinette posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme pendant que celui-ci resserrait leur étreinte. Le jeune homme fit claquer sa langue contre les dents de sa belle avant d'avoir son autorisation et il partit à la rencontre de la langue de celle-ci, doucement, langoureusement. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, impossible pour l'autre de se décrocher de cette bulle confortable. Marinette sentit les douces caresses d'Adrien dans son dos qui lui procuraient des décharges agréables, jusqu'à sentir la main d'Adrien s'immiscer sous son débardeur. La jeune fille reprit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouve et s'écarte légèrement des lèvres du blond.

\- Adrien… Pas ici

Le jeune homme émit un grognement en lui mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il resserra un peu plus, elle se trouvait presque sur ses genoux. Adrien l'installe confortablement sur ses genoux, faisant abstraction du monde qui les entoure.

\- Adrien, rit-elle, on n'est pas seul !

\- Et alors ? Sourit-il, j'ai le droit d'entrer l'élue de mon cœur !

\- T'es bête ! Rit-elle en le tapant légèrement sur son torse

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa amoureusement. Marinette sourit contre ses lèvres mais répondit avec autant d'amour.

* * *

Adrien et Marinette ont passé presque toute l'après midi dans le parc à se câliner et à s'embrasser.

Il est 20 heures et les filles se préparent dans la salle de bain de chambre de Marinette pendant que les garçons se trouvent dans celle de chez Nino.

Alya était presque prête, étant passé à la douche en première. Marinette, elle, sortait de la douche avec une serviette autour de son corps et de ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?! Soupira-t-elle

\- Il y a un paquet pour toi sur ton lit

La jeune fille se retourna vers le lit, surprise. Une grande boîte blanche était sur son lit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tout en s'approchant du paquet. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et y découvrit un petit mot.

 ** _« Pour tes beaux yeux saphir princesse, je t'aime »_**

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, sachant que le cadeau vient de son Adrien. Un petit gémissement venant de derrière son épaule la fit sursauter.

\- C'est trop mignon ! Il est à fond le petit Adrien

\- Si tu savais comme je suis trop heureuse Alya ! J'ai espérer ça pendant des années !

\- Tu le mérite Marinette, allez enfile cette robe !

Sa meilleure amie se mit à rire avant de prendre la boîte et de filer dans la salle de bain une nouvelle fois. Marinette sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe turquoise bustier, une petite ceinture écru cintrée sa taille. La robe s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux sur le devant et elle finissait dans une traine arrière qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes jusqu'à ses chevilles.

\- Marinette, tu es sublime !

\- Merci, rougit-elle, je l'adore !

\- Laisse-moi te maquiller !

\- Tu n'en fais pas trop hein ?

\- Promit !

Marinette s'installa sur le lit et Alya maquilla légèrement sa meilleure amie. Un maquillage léger mais qui accompagnait parfaitement sa tenue. Alya en profita ensuite pour lisser les cheveux de Marinette avant de lui faire un chignon tout en laissant quelques mèches dépasser.

\- Tu es à croquer ! Tu as un collier ?

\- Dans ma boîte

Alya s'empressa de fouiller dans la boîte à bijou de sa meilleure amie. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un fin bijou en or blanc que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

\- Tu vas mettre le bracelet d'Adrien ?

\- Bien sur ! Je ne le quitterais pour rien au monde !

\- Pourquoi je demande ?

Les filles se mettent à rire et Marinette ne perd pas de temps pour enfiler le bracelet d'Adrien. La jeune fille enfile une paire de chaussure de couleur écru avec des talons d'une hauteur raisonnable pour elle.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à fermer ta robe ? S'enquit Marinette

\- Je veux bien, rit Alya en se battant avec la fermeture de sa robe

Marinette se lève et aide sa meilleure amie à fermer sa robe. Peu de temps après, on vint toquer à leur porte.

\- Les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? On va être en retard, s'enquit Nino à travers la porte

\- Oui, on arrive ! Renchérit Alya

Les filles rangèrent la chambre et elles s'attardèrent sur le miroir quelques secondes avant de sortir de cette chambre. Alya sortit en premier avec Marinette à sa suite. A la vue de la jeune fille, Adrien fut bouche bée. Ses yeux n'étaient pas assez grands pour la dévorer des yeux, elle était magnifique. Sa robe faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux au grand bonheur d'Adrien qui la trouvait absolument lumineuse.

Marinette sourit fièrement en voyant le regard de son homme sur elle. Elle rougit et s'approcha lentement du jeune homme qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, elle faisait presque la même taille que lui avec ses talons. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qui réveillèrent le jeune blond, qui répondit amoureusement à son baiser.

\- Tu es tellement belle… Souffle-t-il

\- Merci pour cette robe, tu es adorable

\- tu es sur de m'honorer ce soir ? Tu es bien trop belle pour moi

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Rit-elle, tu sais très bien que je ne veux que toi

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser amoureusement à cette annonce, si elle savait combien il l'aime. Il lui prit sa main et les quatre amis se rendirent à la fête du camping pour leur dernière soirée.

Alya avait déjà emmené Nino dansé sur la piste plus loin. Marinette et Adrien se retrouvèrent seuls et le rythme de la musique eurent raison d'eux. Ils dansèrent une bonne partie de la soirée avant de se retrouver à une table, un cocktail sans alcool à la main.

\- C'est la meilleure soirée que je n'ai jamais passé, sourit Adrien en caressant la main de Marinette

\- Et moi dont, sourit-elle

\- Marinette

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais si savais comment je t'aime… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment si fort, je voulais que tu le saches, j'ai passé les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie à tes côtés ! Et je me promets de passé le plus de temps avec toi et profiter à fond de notre relation, malgré l'emploi du temps que mon père m'exige

\- Oh Adrien… Je t'aime tant depuis si longtemps, être à tes côtés est ce qu'il y a de plus importants pour moi, c'est un rêve encore !

\- Je t'aime ma princesse, sourit Adrien en t'embrassant

Ils échangèrent un long baiser amoureux avant d'entendre le son d'un slow. Adrien afficha un large sourire et de tendre la main devant sa belle.

\- M'accordes-tu cette danse ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Elle prit sa main et il l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille tandis que Marinette glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était plus heureuse que jamais, elle avait attendu d'être dans ses bras depuis longtemps.

\- Tu es si belle…

\- Je suis très heureuse d'être dans tes bras

\- Je le serrais autant que tu voudras de moi ma lady

Le sang de Marinette se figea, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, une seule et unique personne l'appelle comme ça et elle en a jamais parlé à Adrien. Adrien compris aussitôt son erreur quand il la sentit se raidir, il se gifla intérieurement, il venait de se vendre, de se faire avoir lui-même.

\- Chat… Souffle-t-elle dans un murmure

\- Mari… Attend !

Elle recula de deux pas alors qu'il essaye de la rattraper.

\- Attend, non !

Elle recula encore, guettant les yeux effrayés d'Adrien. Elle quitta la salle en courant avec Adrien à sa suite.

* * *

Courir, courir loin, alors il savait, il connaissait son secret, depuis quand ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir, elle courrait aussi loin que ses jambes pouvaient la porter avec ses talons. Marinette s'arrêta sur la plage, cœur battant, sa respiration lui manquait, elle pouvait sentir son sang battre contre ses tempes. Cinq minutes après, elle sentit un bras se poser sur elle. Marinette se débâtit brusquement en reculant.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Hurle-t-elle

\- Alors quoi Marinette, je te déçois tant que ça ?!

\- Tu m'as menti !

\- Je voulais te le dire ! Mais j'attendais…Le bon moment

\- Le bon moment ?! Et depuis quand tu sais ça ?!

\- Depuis quelques jours seulement et j'attendais qu'on rentre à Paris, je sais à quel point tu voulais protéger ton identité alors je n'ai rien pour ne pas gâché les vacances

\- Alors pendant tout ce temps tu m'as menti ! Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes mais LadyBug, et moi qui croyais que tu étais sincère ! Tu t'es servi de moi ! Je me disais bien que ce rapprochement n'était pas normal !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est toi que j'aime Marinette ! Je vous aimais toutes les deux et quand j'ai su que vous n'étiez qu'une seule et même personne, j'étais soulagé, j'étais ravi et je pouvais enfin t'ouvrir mon cœur sans avoir peur de tromper la même personne

\- C'est des foutaises !

\- Alors tu détestes chat noir à ce point… ? Tu détestes ma deuxième personnalité à ce point… ? Tu détestes tant ma deuxième identité que tout ce qu'on a vécu n'est plus rien pour toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle détourna la tête. Son visage bouillait de colère, ce qui fendait le cœur d'Adrien.

\- Je t'aime Marinette… Je t'aime plus que tout ce que tu peux croire… Je pensais que tu passerais outre ta fierté par amour…

\- Tu m'as menti Adrien, tu connaissais mon secret et tu ne m'as rien dit… Tu t'es moqué de moi !

\- Jamais ! Jamais je ne me moquerais de toi ! Mes sentiments sont sincères ! Je t'aime vraiment Mari ! J'aime la façon dont tu te blottis contre moi le matin, j'aime ton regard quand tu es inspirée ! J'aime ton regard profond ! J'aime ton parfum, j'aime me retrouver dans tes bras ! J'aime ton sourire, j'aime te voir rougir ! J'aime te voir maladroite ! Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé jusque là, tu me fais du bien, j'ai besoin de toi !

Marinette ne répondit pas mais il semblerait que la colère est disparue de son visage. A présent, de lourdes larmes salées coulent sur les joues de Marinette. Elle aussi, elle l'aime tant ce blond qui lui fait perdre tout ses moyens !

\- Je t'aime Marinette, je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas…

Sa voix est brisée, la peur au ventre. Alors par ce simple secret, leur relation peut être remise en cause ? Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre et pourtant il avait cette sensation. Adrien fit un pas en avant mais Marinette fit un pas en arrière. Les larmes qu'il retenait jusque la, coulèrent sur son visage.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Je t'aimerais toujours…

Le jeune garçon se rapprocha de Marinette et déposa un baiser humide et tremblant sur sa joue. Il recula ensuite et il ne put empêcher un gémissement douloureux avant de prendre la fuite. Marinette releva la tête et se laissa tomber à genoux en pleurant. Pourquoi il fallut qu'il ait découvert son secret ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'amour fasse si mal ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime autant Adrien ? Elle venait de lui briser le cœur, elle en avait conscience mais Marinette avait aussi mal que lui…

* * *

 **Vous me détestez pas vrai hein ? Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai pleurer en écrivant ce passage ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, je pense le poster ce week end car il est pas commencé et je suis très fatiguée...**

 **J'ai déjà l'idée de leur retrouvailles mais donnez moi vos avis, je suis preneuse si vous avez de bonne idée hihi ;) A bientôt !**


	8. The end )

**Et voila le dernier chapitre, c'est passé si vite ! Je voulais vraiment vous le donner ce week end ! Je prévoyais des détails pour la fin mais je suis trop fatigué et je voulais vraiment vous l'offrir ce week end !**

* * *

 **2 semaines**

La nuit vient de tomber une nouvelle fois, une nouvelle journée se termine. Marinette est appuyée sur sa terrasse à regarder la population dense de Paris se frayer un chemin afin de rentrer chez eux. Son regard est pourtant vide d'émotion, elle ne prête aucune importance aux personnes d'en bas.

2 semaines qu'elle est rentrée du Portugal, 2 semaines qu'elle ignore Adrien. Elle ne répond à aucun de ses appels, de ses messages, c'est comme si elle avait disparu de la ville mais Adrien savait qu'elle était toujours là. Adrien vient chaque soir sur sa terrasse, elle le sait car elle retrouve tous les matins la fleur d'une rose blanche.

Le retour s'était fait en grand silence, à l'étonnement d'Alya et Nino mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient parler. Ils avaient fait le chemin séparément, sans s'adresser une seule parole, un seul regard.

Une chance qu'aucun akuma n'es pointé son nez pendant ses deux semaines où tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Tikki vola lentement jusqu'à sa propriétaire, se posant sur son épaule, décrochant un sursaut de la jeune fille.

\- Marinette…

\- Désolée, je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé

\- Tu es tellement triste… Tu devrais lui parler non ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça…

\- Il faudra bien pourtant que tu l'écoutes

\- Si tu savais comme je me suis sentie trahi… C'est LadyBug qui l'intéresse Tikki, pas moi !

\- Pourtant c'est avec toi qu'il a partagé ce séjour, je comprends ta confusion mais tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il a me dire, la situation me fait assez mal comme ça ! Il m'a menti…

\- Marinette, dis toi qu'il a écouté ton souhait, tu ne voulais pas connaître son identité

\- Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre la mienne non plus !

\- Je sais mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait… J'en ai payé le prix…

Marinette fronce les sourcils en se retournant vers son petit kwami.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je ne suis pas née avec cette apparence Marinette mais chaque jour elle me rappelle mes erreurs

\- Tu veux en parler Tikki ? Tu ne parle presque jamais de ta vie avant…

La petite coccinelle hésite mais si son histoire peut réconcilier Marinette avec Adrien, alors elle devait le faire.

\- Rentrons si tu le veux bien

Marinette suivit son kwami jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elles se posèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille, Marinette posa deux grands yeux curieux sur la coccinelle.

\- Je suis née un 14 novembre il y a des centaines d'années comme tu le sais

\- Oui, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Je suis follement amoureuse d'un garçon quand j'avais 15 ans, il était froid et imbue de lui mais tout cela était en apparence, c'était un homme bon et adorable envers moi…

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? Sourit-elle

\- Plagg, on s'est marié un 28 juillet, un jour magnifique, le soleil brillait fort ce jour là, j'avais 27 ans, j'étais la plus heureuse au monde ! Ce jour là, je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte de notre premier enfant

\- Tu es maman ?!

\- J'étais… Nous étions des héros, comme toi et Adrien, nous conjuguions notre vie de parent avec celle de super héros.

\- Plagg… C'est le kwami d'Adrien c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et c'est pourquoi je te parle de mon histoire… Vous devez être en harmonie pour vous battre, une erreur peut coûter très cher…

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Tente timidement Marinette, même si elle avait peur de la réponse

\- Notre fils, Wyatt, avait 5 ans à ce moment là… Nous avions décidé d'avoir un second enfant mais… J'ai eu plusieurs fausses couches dont une de trop… Je me suis emportée sur Plagg en lui disait qu'il s'en fichait de nous, qu'il ne comprenait pas ma douleur alors que c'est faux… Plagg était un homme amoureux, j'étais plus qu'heureuse et c'était un père génial… On s'est dit des choses horribles qu'on ne pensait pas… Ce même jour, un akuma fit son apparition dans Paris, nous devions faire notre travail mais nous étions en colère l'un contre l'autre et le papillon s'en ai fait une joie… J'ai reçu un coup qui m'a fait glissé du toit, Plagg a essayé de me rattrapé mais l'akuma a été bien plus rapide et… Nous nous sommes écrasés en bas d'un immeuble de 10 étages, Plagg était sous moi pour me protéger une dernière fois mais il était trop tard… Nous sommes morts tous les deux en même temps… Mon regret pendant toutes ces secondes qui défilaient devant mes yeux étaient que je n'irais pas chercher mon fils à l'école… Ce jour là nous avons laissé notre petit bébé seul dans ce monde plein de danger… Et mon seul réconfort était que Plagg me serrait dans ses bras, ma colère était évanouie mais nous étions morts… Comme nous avons rendu notre dernier souffle en tant que super héros, nous avons été condamnés à devenir des kwami et à ne plus jamais se voir pour le restant de l'éternité…

\- C'est injuste…

\- Marinette, ne pleure pas… S'il te plait

Mais il été impossible de ne pas pleurer pour la jeune fille. Marinette et Tikki pleurèrent, l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je t'en prie Marinette, ne lui ferme pas ton cœur, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer… Mais je te promets qu'il n'arrivera pas la même chose

\- Ne promets pas l'impossible Marinette, j'ai payé le prix fort

\- Je sais… Et ça me fait si mal au cœur que ton histoire ce soit fini ainsi…

\- Ne fait pas la même erreur, Adrien t'aime Marinette et pas seulement pour LadyBug, j'en suis sur ! Sinon pourquoi il aurait passé ses vacances avec juste Marinette ?

Marinette détourne la tête mais son esprit fuse en question. Elle finit par soupirer et hausser les épaules devant Tikki.

\- A table Marinette !

\- J'arrive !

La jeune fille essuie vite fait ses yeux rouges avant de rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine. Marinette prit place face à son père comme chaque jour. Sa mère lui servit son repas préféré mais Marinette avait l'estomac retourné.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? S'enquit Sabine

\- Très bien maman, je n'ai juste pas très faim, une amie a perdu un membre cher et ça me touche

\- Oh ma puce… Compatit Sabine en posant sa main sur le poignet de sa fille, mange ce que tu peux mon cœur, je suis désolée pour ton amie

\- Merci maman…

Marinette sourit légèrement avant de s'efforcer d'avaler son repas que sa mère avait mis tant de temps à faire. Le repas fut échangé en silence avant que Marinette aide sa mère à débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle.

\- Tu peux aller te reposer ma chérie, je m'occupe du reste, sourit-elle tendrement

\- Merci, à demain maman

Sabine embrasse le front de sa fille, qui se rendit ensuite au salon pour rejoindre son père. Il embrasse également le front de sa fille avant de la serrer contre lui et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle monte jusque sa chambre et elle se laisse tomber sur son lit.

\- Je suis épuisée… Penser à Adrien me donne un mal de crâne incroyable…

\- J'espère que tu lui pardonneras… Je comprends qu'il t'a menti, tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais absolument pas savoir qui il était, il a eu peur je pense

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler Tikki…

Marinette se lève et se rendit à la salle de bain afin de prendre un bain.

Après trois quart d'heure dans un bain chaud, à songer à rien d'autre qu'à elle et son entrer au lycée… Essayant de chasser Adrien de sa tête. Elle enfile son pyjama, sèche ses cheveux et se brosse les dents avant de rejoindre son lit. Marinette s'allonge sur son lit et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le sommeil la gagne. Ce soir là, elle ne verra pas Adrien l'admirer par sa fenêtre. Il attend encore désespérément son pardon, il attendait encore qu'elle veuille bien de lui… Une larme finit par couler sur son doux visage, il devait partir. Adrien essuie cette larme avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à sa chambre grâce à ses talents de chat noir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette décide qu'elle ne doit plus penser à Adrien. La jeune fille retrouve le sourire tout en faisant les boutiques, elle devait avouer que la saison lui donnait des idées de créations. Avec Tikki dans sa sacoche, la jeune fille se promène de magasin en magasin. Plusieurs morceaux de tissus trouvent grâce à ses yeux avant d'être interpellé par Tikki qui était sortit précipitamment de sa sacoche confortable.

\- Marinette, regarde !

Marinette se mit à courir jusqu'à la sortit du magasin et elle découvrit sans mal qu'un akuma venait de faire son apparition. Plusieurs personnes avaient le regard dans le vide mais le plus impressionnant était à venir. Marinette s'approche d'une jeune femme afin de vérifier si tout va bien mais en touchant son épaule, elle découvrit qu'elle était glacée… La jeune fille recule, surprise, mais avant de se laisser aller dans ses pensées, Tikki la rappel à l'ordre.

\- Marinette, on doit agir !

\- Oui… Tikki, transforme-moi ! S'enquit-elle après avoir trouvé un lieu désert

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, Marinette fut désormais LadyBug, justicière de Paris, la courageuse et forte LadyBug. Pourtant, elle se demandait si elle devait contacter chat noir… Elle se dit que non, les informations exceptionnelles s'en chargeront.

LadyBug ne mit que quelques instants avant de trouver l'akuma près de la tour Eiffel, elle fut même surprise de voir que chat noir était déjà sur les lieux. A la vue du blond, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer mais elle ne devait pas se laisser troubler. La jeune fille soupire en reprenant ses esprits avant de courir aux côtés de chat noir. Il lui adresse un petit regard durant quelques secondes mais elle évite son regard. Les oreilles de chat noir se baissent et le combat reprend de plus belle.

\- Il se fait appeler le briseur de cœur, d'après ce que j'ai compris sa copine l'a recalé pour un autre et depuis il clame que personne d'autre ne vivra heureux, il gèle les gens et il assombri leurs esprit pour les faires déprimer, prévint Adrien

\- D'accord, s'enquit-elle simplement

Elle pensait à Tikki, à son histoire mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner cette trahison pour elle. Avec son yoyo, elle gagne en hauteur, s'éloignant de la présence de chat noir. LadyBug saisit le bras du briseur de cœur avec son yoyo mais il avait plus de force et il l'envoya dans un immeuble face à eux. Marinette brisa une fenêtre sous la violence de son vol et elle atterrit dans un appartement vide, heureusement.

Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de se reprendre et de se relever. Le calme fut de courte durée car le briseur de cœur la rejointe avec chat noir qui vola dans un coin de la pièce. Son regard se dirige automatiquement vers son équipier qui se relève difficilement, l'arcade en sang. Son cœur se serre mais elle ne peut pas montrer sa faiblesse dans un moment pareil.

L'akuma émet un grand rire et se bat avec LadyBug afin d'obtenir son miraculous. Il essaye en vain de la geler afin d'avoir plus d'emprise sur lui. L'appartement est sans dessus-dessous, l'akumatisé commence à bouillir de ne pouvoir approcher ni l'un, ni l'autre. Dans une dernière cascade, LadyBug veut se rattraper sur un fauteuil mais l'akumatisé donne un coup dans le meuble. LadyBug chute sans ménagement sur le sol sous le rire du briseur de cœur qui lève le bras vers elle.

\- Non !

L'akumatisé ne fut pas du tout troublé par le hurlement de chat noir. Mais le blond se jeta sur son équipière et il se retrouve gelé à sa place. Il sentit l'éclair glacé lui traverser le corps, une grimace se dessine sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, à quelques mètres de sa lady.

\- Chat ! Hurle-t-elle

Oubliant soudainement toute sa colère, sa fierté, n'écoutant que son cœur, elle rejoignit son équipier. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule mais la retire en le sentant complètement gelé.

\- La…Dy…

\- Oh non, chat, je suis désolée…

Elle prit la tête de chat noir sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée… Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas… J'aurais du te pardonner ! J'aurais du te parler ! Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas…

\- Si… tu… Savais comme… Je… T'aime…

Le jeune blond grelottait, son corps cherchait à se rechauffer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue avant de perdre la force de parler. LadyBug serra le jeune blond contre elle avant de relever la tête vers l'akumatisé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Le briseur de cœur eut un mouvement de recul, la colère dans le regard de la coccinelle l'effraie. LadyBug se relève et invoque ce qu'elle fait de mieux.

\- Lucky charm !

LadyBug ne prend même pas la peine de s'interroger sur l'objet insolite que son yoyo ait put lui pondre qu'elle attaque déjà. A peine le temps de faire demi-tour pour le briseur de cœur que LadyBug le rattrape et grâce à son Lucky charm, elle brise en un rien de temps le pendentif du briseur de cœur. Elle purifie le petit papillon avant de rejoindre précipitamment son équipier, sans s'occuper du jeune homme redevenu lui-même. Malgré les effets inverses de son yoyo, chat noir est toujours aussi gelé et il n'est plus très loin de se dé-transformer.

\- Chat… Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi froid ?! C'est impossible…

\- Chez moi… Souffle-t-il

Elle aurait aimé l'emmener à l'hôpital mais il lui faudrait un motif et on ne peut rien faire contre la magie. Elle soulève son équipier comme elle put mais Marinette est soulagée qu'il l'aide un peu quand même. Avec son yoyo et le peu de temps qui lui reste, elle put atteindre la chambre d'Adrien avant de se dé-transformée.

Adrien est allongée sur son lit avant de se dé-transformée à son tour. Marinette s'approche rapidement du jeune garçon et le glisse sous sa couverture.

\- Tu dois te réchauffer

\- Serre moi contre toi… ça ira plus vite…

\- Adrien…

\- Il a raison, la chaleur de ton corps le réchauffera bien plus, intervint Plagg

Marinette reste interdite devant le kwami noir, la première fois qu'elle rencontre le kwami de son ami, ce qui rend les choses bien plus réel. Tikki la pousse légèrement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne dévisage pas les gens de cette manière. Marinette se reprend et rougit légèrement en s'excusant.

\- Et c'est quoi ces manières ? Tu ne te présente même pas ! Gronda Tikki une fois de plus

\- Je m'appelle Plagg, ravi de faire ta connaissance, s'enquit Plagg d'un air ennuyé

\- De… Même…

Marinette restait impressionnée de voir un autre kwami que le sien. Elle revint vite à la réalité quand Adrien se mit à tousser. Elle s'assoie lentement sur son lit et commence à s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Marinette…S'il te plait… Ne te force pas… Je préfère prendre 3 heures avant… De me réchauffer que t'obliger à rester …

\- Je veux rester… Avoue-t-elle doucement

Marinette se glisse à côté de lui et Adrien hésite un long moment avant de glisser lentement sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Marinette ferme les yeux et caresse doucement les cheveux blonds d'Adrien qui se réchauffe lentement.

\- Je suis désolée… Lance-t-elle

\- C'est moi… J'aurais du te dire la vérité… Mais je savais à quel point tu voulais garder ton identité secrète… Je me suis dit que si tu savais tu m'en voudrais à mort et que je te perdrais… Je sais, j'ai été égoïste sur ce coup là… Mais je ne me suis pas trompé…

\- Je me suis sentie trahie, tu as toujours clamé haut et fort que tu aimais LadyBug, pas moi… J'étais juste la transition…

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Marinette, à plusieurs reprises, j'ai bien insisté car je savais bien que tu découvrirais mon secret un jour mais je vois que tu as tout oublié…

\- C'est faux ! S'enquit-elle en se redressant, j'avais besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça !

\- Tu as ignoré mes appels, mes messages, tu aurais pu donner un signe de vie…

\- C'est vrai… Mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule…

\- Je me suis inquiété…

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

Les yeux d'Adrien sont brillant, elle pouvait nettement voir ses larmes aux coins de ses yeux ce qui la troubla encore plus. Non, elle devait en finir, maintenant qu'il savait il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Et le voir aussi mal pour elle, la touchait au plus profond d'elle, pourquoi est-elle tombée follement amoureuse de ce garçon ?

Chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais délibérément, bien trop timide pour cela. Marinette pose sa main sur la joue encore fraiche d'Adrien avant de poser lentement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Adrien fut surpris mais répondit avec délicatesse à son baiser. Un baiser amoureux, ils sont réconciliés et le cœur du jeune blond ne pouvait être plus soulagé. Ils échangèrent un long baiser jusqu'à se rejoindre front contre front, à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime Marinette, vraiment…sincèrement !

\- Je t'aime aussi Adrien…

Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, enfin réunis.

* * *

 _ **15 ans plus tard**_

\- Bon, on arrive bientôt ?!

\- Bientôt Emma, on arrive, sourit tendrement sa mère

\- Hugo aussi il en a marre d'attendre, c'est trop long ! Se plaignit la petite fille

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ma chérie, de la où il est, il va très bien, sourit Adrien en caressant le ventre bien rebondie de sa femme

Marinette lui sourit et pose doucement sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

Il y a de cela 6 ans, Marinette finissait ses études quand elle découvrit sa grossesse. Très surprise mais d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidaient de garder le bébé. C'est ainsi, qu'i ans, Marinette donna naissance à une petite Emma. Une petite tête blonde aux yeux d'un bleu profond, très enjouée et espiègle, elle avait le charme de son père, ce qui plaisait énormément à Marinette ! Les deux amoureux s'étaient unis quelques semaines après le premier anniversaire de leur fille. Et aujourd'hui, la famille s'apprêtait à s'agrandir de nouveau. Le petit Hugo poussait à merveilles dans le ventre de sa mère et qui devrait normalement pointer le bout de son nez dans 2 semaines maximum.

Malgré le stade bien avancé de la grossesse de Marinette, ils avaient tenus à emmener leur fille dans ce camping au Portugal.

\- Je vois la mer ! S'exclame la petite

\- Alors on est arrivé, sourit Adrien

\- Super ! On pourra faire des châteaux papa ?

\- Des châteaux de princesse même

\- Super !

La petite se collait à la vitre pendant que son père se gare sur le parking du camping. Marinette porte soudainement sa main à son ventre en grimaçant.

\- ça va ma puce ?!

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ton fils me donne des coups de pieds… Souffle-t-elle doucement

\- Pas bien Hugo, soit sage avec maman, sinon le père noël ne passera pas ! Gronda gentiment Adrien avant d'embrasser amoureusement le ventre de sa femme

Marinette affiche un grand sourire, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir une vie de famille aussi complice… La seule chose qui lui manque serait peut-être LadyBug, avoir une famille est le prix à payer… Elle pouvait voir Tikki de temps en temps mais elle appartenait à une nouvelle jeune fille maintenant…

Marinette fut coupée par le bras d'Adrien dans son dos et la petite main d'Emma dans la sienne.

\- Tu viens maman ? Je veux aller à la plage moi !

\- Oui, je vous suis

\- Tu vas te plaire ici ma puce, ce camping est le départ pour ta maman et moi

\- ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande, sourit Marinette avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille

La petite famille se rendit dans ce camping où tout à commencer… Ah, il ne suffit que d'un camping pour rapprocher deux jeunes amoureux…

* * *

 **Alors la fin vous à plut quand même ?! Je voulais pas bâcler cette histoire que j'ai aimé à écrire ! Je suis dans l'objectif d'écrire une fic très vite, la c'était un petit plaisir pour moi hihi ^^ Merci de m'avoir suivi, gros bisous et à très vite !**


End file.
